Trampa Casino
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: "Hora del Show" Obligados a ser rivales, llenos de sentimientos de pasión y odio. "Querida ¿mi hermana eres? Es una duda que me carmome el alma" Sus corazones están en juego y en esta noche de pecado deben sacar los dados y poner fin a todo.
1. Capitulo 01

**PARTE DEL PROYECTO HITOSHIZUKU (Visitar Blog para más información)_  
_**

**Importate:**** Mis historias tienen una gran base historica y realista. Investigo mucho a la hora de escribir.****  
**

**_Disclaimer: _Los personaje le pertenencen a Crypton Future Media, y la canción a Hitoshizuku-P  
**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

******Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Short-Fic**_

_**Trampa Casino**_

_**Rin y Len Kagamine**_

_**Posible Incesto (Decisión del Lector)**_

_**Vocaloid**_

**Capítulo 01**

**Tokio,** 1981

El fuerte ruido de risas, insultos, maldiciones y gritos de victoria inundaban la sala. Eran variados pero podía saber de donde provenían. Aquí estaba yo, con mis cinco sentidos vigilando cada espacio a mi alrededor.

La gente me miraba de manera despectiva. Más de un rostro sonreirá malévolamente al verme.

«Idiotas» dije en mi mente completamente arrejocijado. Los pensamientos de todos esos ricachones eran tan obvios. Aunque eran entendibles, ¿qué rayos hacia un joven muchacho de veinte años en ese tipo de reunión?

No era un prostíbulo (aunque tenía tendencias), acaso… ¿un bar? Pues poseía uno, no era raro ver jóvenes en ese tipo de lugar; no importaba que no hubieran cumplido todavía la mayoría de edad (1).

El punto es que no era un bar, tampoco discoteca o antro nocturno, a pesar del fuerte sonido de música.

No, señoras y señores; yo me ubicaba en un "casino"; para ser más específico: en una fábrica abandonada. Sí; no tenía sentido, no obstante en la noche del pecado nada tenía sentido.

Me encontraba en la gran reunión anual de juegos y apuestas. Una noche planeada por el magnate del dinero, Akira Hatsune, un gran productor musical encargado de lanzar a la fama a muchos ídolos. Era literalmente dueño de todo el centro del entretenimiento musical.

Sin embargo también era un hombre con el vicio del juego; no apostaba, ya que se guiaba por los seguro, pero amaba el entorno pecaminoso.

"La reunión del pecado" así habían puesto de título a esta celebración anual. Nunca se hacía en el mismo sitio dos veces seguidas, los casinos estaban prohibidos en Japón; el juego era un tabú para muchos y las apuestas se mantenían ilegales. Por eso sólo se podía asistir con invitación y, para conseguirla se necesitaba ser alguien de poder, alguien con dinero.

Como Akira decía: "De esta reunión puedes salir apestando a ganancias. Ganar o perder, toma ese riesgo; por algo juegas".

Era mi frase favorita.

Desde que tengo memoria mis padres venían a esta gran reunión por ser dueños de la mayor producción de instrumentos musicales, pero este año era mi turno de arrasar con todos; y no era una suposición, sino un hecho.

Amaba los juegos de azar, las apuestas y los retos. La primera vez que tomé una moneda y aprendí el juego de azar más básico del mundo: cara o cruz. Empecé a sacar trucos para ganar.

Cuando la lanzaba, sabía qué fuerza debía aplicar para que saliera el lado que yo deseaba. Si por casualidad alguien más lo hacía, con sólo ver lograba conocer que potencia aplicaba la persona y así lograba elegir el lado ganador.

Recuerdo que a mi padre lo llamaron en medio del trabajo un lunes por la mañana, para una reunión urgente con mi profesora, ésta le había contado que le quité a todos mis compañeros sus caramelos.

—¿Hijo, eso es cierto? —Me miró curioso, esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Yo no sabía cómo responder, ¿acaso hice algo malo en ese tiempo? Sólo quería los caramelos.

—No creo que le responda, señor Kagamine —interrumpió mi maestra, una señora ya mayor y un poco amargada—. Mejor que se los muestres. Len, por favor…

No quería más problemas por lo que saqué directamente una bolsa de tela blanca que ese día me llevé a clases y la lancé en el escritorio. Por el golpe los dulces se esparcieron por todo el mueble. Mi padre me miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo les quitaste todo estas golosinas?

—Con una moneda —repliqué en un pequeño susurro completamente entendible.

—¿Una moneda? —Mi padre sonaba incrédulo.

—Pues sí señor Kagamine —dijo la señora son altanería—. Su hijo le apostó a todo el alumnado jugando "Cara o Cruz"

—¿Todos? ¿Esos caramelos son de los chicos de su salón?

—No, también le gano a alumnos siete años mayores que él. Creo que más de un profesor curioso se acercó a él, pensando que era un juego inocente. Pero lo peor es que esto no ocurrió solo hoy, lleva una semana aplicándolo.

Siguieron hablando de mi pequeño "percance" como estafador. Yo sólo descubrí un truco, ni siquiera trece años después lo veía como algo malo.

Cuando fuimos a casa, mi papá no parecía molesto; únicamente me pidió que dejara de hacer eso en clases para evitar problemas y me preguntó qué hacía con los caramelos.

—La mitad se los doy a Rin —dije felizmente.

Mi progenitor me miro algo receloso.

—¿Y me puedes decir por qué haces eso?

—Se lo debía, papá, ella fue la que me enseñó a jugar.

El adulto arrugó el seño y su rostro en ese momento mostró completa molestia, pero no habló del tema en ningún momento.

Me pidió que fuera a buscar un paquete de cartas inglesas. Cuando cumplí su mandato, se sentó conmigo y me enseño a jugar Póker y Blackjack.

Fue entretenido, las apuestas, el reto y el juego, donde los trucos era la única manera de ganar con seguridad las apuestas. La forma que desarrollaba el movimiento de batir las cartas podía ayudar a saber que vendría; eso lo descubrí solo.

Esa misma tarde, después de varias partidas, logré ganarle a mi propio padre; y de ahí hasta la actualidad él no ha logrado una victoria contra mí.

Sí, pasé por un entrenamiento para desarrollar mi mente y mi agilidad en las apuestas desde mis siete años de vida, convirtiéndome en un experto en juegos de mesa; y cómo negarlo ahora: un estafador de primera. Era tan bueno en lo que hacía que nadie podía demostrar mis trampas o trucos injustos.

—Es hora del show —susurré antes de sentarme en una de las mesas donde la ruleta ya empezaba a girar y las manos y ojos inquietos se preparaban para sus apuestas.

.

.

.

_ —¡Len! —me volteé felizmente ante mi llamado. Una hermosa niña de diez años corría hacia mí. Una enorme sonrisa se posaba en sus labios._

_ Sus cabellos rubios idénticos a los míos se mecían graciosamente en su cara por la velocidad que tenía al correr. La falda del vestido blanco imitaba los movimientos de su cabello._

_ —Hola, Rin —dije mientras la recibía con una sonrisa. Noté sus pies descalzos tocar el césped. El sol brillaba fuertemente en el jardín haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran con mayor intensidad. _

_ Ella sonrío con más ahínco, parecía emocionada. Levantó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza su vestido. Me sonroje fuertemente al ver mucho de sus piernas blancas y un poco de su ropa interior con ositos marcados._

_ —¡Rin! —grité escandalizado mientras cerraba mis parpados y volteaba la cabeza para un lado._

_ —Feliz cumpleaños, Len —dijo. Abrí los ojos y la miré nuevamente. En su mano sostenía una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul y un moño naranja._

_ —Mi cumpleaños es mañana —comenté sorprendido por el gesto mientras estiraba mi brazo y tomaba el regalo._

_ —Lo sé —continuó—, pero cuando vi esto solamente pensé en dártelo lo más pronto posible, aprovechando que mi padre vino de visita para acá. Desde hace unos días anda actuando extraño y no le gusta el hecho de que venga de visita o que te vea. Por eso me escondí en el auto._

_ Parecía algo deprimida al hablarme, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su actitud exagerada de alegría regreso._

_ —¿Qué esperas? —dijo—. ¡Ábrelo!_

_ No me hice rogar ante la emoción y la alegría de recibir un regaló de Rin. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver un hermoso par de dados rojos medio transparentes; los puntos de cada lado eran blancos. Ese par de cubos eran completamente hermosos._

_ —No es la gran cosa, pero creo que es un fuerte agradecimiento por haberme regalado ese hermoso mazo de cartas la semana pasada por mi cumpleaños. Además de haberme enseñado a jugar Póker hace un año._

_ —Rin… —Me encontraba entumecido. No sabía por qué me afectaba tanto ese regalo, especialmente al ser algo tan simple, pero la sonrisa de Rin al entregármelo, la manera en que se escapó para lograrlo y también el hecho de que me agradeciera me emocionaban de más._

_ Y otro acontecimiento que me llenada de júbilo: ¡Había recibido mi regalo! _

_Tenía el mismo inconveniente que ella la semana de su cumpleaños, por lo cual mandé a uno de los encargados de la limpieza que lo entregara, mi padre me había prohibido ir a la casa de mi tío para ver a Rin._

_ Porque esa es mi relación con ella: nuestros padres eran hermanos, Aunque había muchas coincidencias entre nosotros. Nuestro color de pelo, nuestros ojos y, cuando éramos pequeños, parecíamos gemelos idénticos. Además, esas coincidencias llegaban hasta el punto de sólo llevarnos una semana de diferencia con respecto a nuestro nacimiento, Rin era la mayor en este caso._

_ —He practicado mucho, ahora ni mis padres me pueden ganar jugando Póker. Cuando tengamos tiempo, juguemos una partida para demostrarte que soy la mejor._

_ Reí un poco divertido por su comportamiento._

_ —Eso es difícil, primita._

_ —Pues veras que sí, ahora debo irme —comentó algo preocupada—. Debo evitar que mi papá o mi mamá se den cuenta de mi desaparición._

_ Y, para despedirse, Rin me besó en mi mejilla con fuerza y ganas. Nada delicado, pero sí se podía sentir el sentimiento que trasmitía: calidez._

_ Corrió de regreso por el mismo camino por donde había venido. Se volteó un momento y gritó con potencia debido a la distancia entre nosotros:_

_ —¡Aprende a jugar con los dados, debes; aunque sea, estar a mi altura a la hora de juntarnos nuevamente para un juego, Len!_

.

.

.

Miradas de odio se posaron en mi en ese momento, mi número de fichas aumentaba fuertemente mientras que la de los otros jugadores bajaba sin medida. Seguíamos con la ruleta y, después de diez minutos, ya dos personas se habían retirado con sus bolsillos completamente limpios.

El empleado encargado de las apuestas, de girar la rueda bicolor y de lanzar la pequeña pelota metalizada, me veía extasiado. Vigilaba todos mis movimientos, pensando qué técnicas tramposas utilizaba para ganar. Pero no era el caso. Calculaba mis apuestas en este juego utilizando simples principios de física y probabilidad. Además de no apartar la vista de la ruleta y tener mi cuerpo a flor de piel, completamente pendiente de corrientes de aire que pudieran causar un cambio de movimiento repentino.

El tiempo seguía y cada vez más personas se levantaban molestas al perder. ¡Ja! ¿Ahora quiénes eran los tontos? ¿Quién era el indefenso? Cuánto odio me rodeaba. Y no por la riqueza perdida, sino por los orgullos pisoteados.

Más que el dinero, esa soberbia que quitaba en su derrota me alimentaba más mi deseo de ganar.

Las mujeres que acompañaban a los hombres me veían con un gran interés, pero era algo un poco inevitable; joven, de alta estatura, cabellos de un fuerte rubio**,** claro un poco largos (a diario me amarraba una pequeña cola de caballo para evitar inconvenientes y tener buena presencia), ojos azules claros, una sonrisa blanca de dientes alineados y una fuerte presencia llena de confianza eran características que poseía mi persona.

Y, por cuestiones obvias, la larga cadena de fichas y victorias demostraban un estatus de dinero superior, lo cual me hacia más tentador para esas damas parásito.

Una hermosa mujer de melena rojiza oscura se acercó coquetamente a mí, su vestimenta era exuberante llena de brillantes y adornada con joyas de oro. Su cabello recogido en dos coletas altas poseía fuertes y anchos rizos, como pequeños taladros.

—Un hombre lleno de suerte —comentó posando una mano en mi hombro. Yo me encontraba cómodamente sentado viendo girar la ruleta, esperando las apuestas de los dudosos y cobardes.

—La suerte no existe —respondí con desdén, quería apartarla. No podía con las mujeres, eran serás para distraer tu mente y perturbar tus metas. Lo sabía de antemano.

Una se colaba por mi mente atormentándome. Una horrorosa chica, un ser lleno de maldad e hipocresía lista para atacarme al cuello, como un tigre a su presa.

La odiaba.

La mujer lanzó un quejido de desesperación cuanto no reaccioné ante su gesto coqueto. Pude notar la mirada de rabia de un hombre de largo cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta alta. La regalada que se encontraba a mi lado había sido su acompañante, pero ell**a,** al ver las montañas de fichas**,** se deshizo de él como un papel usado.

¿Por qué se sorprendía? La mayoría de personas del sexo femenino en esta reunión sólo eran adornos colgando del brazo de un hombre. Buscaban maridos o ser amantes de señores casados para recibir regalos y conseguir una vida cómoda.

—¿Qué tal si yo elijo un número? —ofreció con una voz suave en un intento desesperado por parecer sexy. Tomó mi brazo entre sus manos y apoyó sus senos entre mi antebrazo y mi espalda buscando mi interés. Se acercó más para susurrarme en mi oído—. _Si acierto_,_ deberás cumplirme un deseo y_,_ en caso de fallar, yo te consolaré y cumpliré cualquier fantasía que desees._

Arrugué la cara completamente asqueado ante proposición tan obscena y libre de ese encanto y sensualidad que debería poseer.

Giré mi rostro, quedando muy cerca del suyo. Me vio con una sonrisa victoriosa y yo también sonreí, pero en mi interior el desdén me comía por completo.

Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, a nuestras narices no le faltaban nada para rozarse. Me acerqué a su oreja y susurré con completa mordacidad.

—_Tus trucos de puta barata no funcionan conmigo, perra interesada._

De un sólo movimiento, me liberé de esa sofocante prisión de mi brazo. Ella parecía no reaccionar por completo ante mis palabras. Su expresión de incredulidad me hizo querer avergonzarla mucho.

Vi nuevamente mis fichas con expresión aburrida, levanté mi mano e hice un movimiento odioso de despedida como si echara a un mosquito.

—Búscate a otro interesado en una mujer usada, zorra barata.

Mi voz sonó lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la mesa y quienes la rodeaba pudieran escuchar con claridad, a pesar de la música.

Escuché los pasos apresurados de huída y, a pesar que en el exterior mi cara se mostraba seria, mi interior se reía.

.

.

.

—¿_Hijo_,_ ahora juegas a los dados?_

_La pregunta de mi padre me desconcentró de los dos cubos de plástico. Me encontraba en mi habitación jugando con lo dados que me había regalado Rin _hacía _un par de semanas._

—_¡_Sí_!_ —_exclamé emocionado_—_. ¡Quiero ganarle a Rin!_

_Mi progenitor cambió su expresión un poco, parecía molestarle el hecho de hablar de mi prima. No era la primera vez_,_ pero_,_ desde los últimos dos meses_,_ la mención de ella producía hostilidad de su parte._

—_¿Por qué deseas ganarle?_ —_preguntó cauteloso, se sentó enfrente _a_ mí y me vio de manera interrogante._

_La pregunta me hizo reflexionar por un momento. Mis ganas de vencer a Rin… pues nunca le busqué su razón de ser, solo quería ganar._ _ Y_,_ ahora que pensaba con detenimiento_,_ ella siempre presumía sus victorias con gritos y sonrisas algo burlonas pero no insultantes._

_Me gustaban esas expresiones de alegría por alguna razón, ella era siempre tan ruidosa, tan expresiva, eran tan Rin; así de simple._

_Pero_,_ cuando yo ganaba_,_ su expresión cambiaba, me veía con una mirada enojada y sus cachetes se inflaban un poco. Sus ojos brillaban más fuertes y sus mejillas se sonrojaban._

_Descubrí que también adoraba esas caras de Rin, tan tiernas. No gritaba y no mostraba su rabia abiertamente al principio. Me burlaba un poco de ella_,_ imitando movimientos y palabras que usaba en mí, me miraba intensamente con ojos llorosos pero no derramaba ni una lagrima; era tan orgullosa._

_Después de mis pocas burlas (nunca las hacia intensas)_,_ Rin cambiaba su cara a una decisiva y proclama por sus naranjas que me vencería._

—Porque_ me gusta verla decisiva, me gusta verla molesta y hasta triste_,_ papá _—_respondí con seguridad y _continué—. _Sus mejillas se sonroja ¡Son como dos tiernas fresas! Sus ojos brillan con más intensidad y su boca forma un gracioso puchero._

—_Len... _

_La voz de mi padre sonaba angustiada_,_ pero estaba tan emocionado hablando de Rin que no le di importancia._

—_Aunque te confieso que no me importa que me gane en ocasiones, ya que ahí muestra una enorme sonrisa_,papá,_ y eso también me divierte; me hace feli-_

_Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas gracias a una sonora cacheteada. Me quedé estático por un momento por el golpe. Mi miedo creció. No quería voltear a ver a mi padre, no quería ver su mirada molesta y cortante como dagas._

—_Len_,_ mírame _—_me pidió con voz temblorosa. Lo hice rápidamente, asustado. Si no cumplía con sus mandatos_,_ ¿me golpearía otra vez? No _sabía cómo_ funcionaba es_o_, primera vez que levantaba su mano contra mí._

_Decidí mirarlo_,_ sin embargo no encontré rabia u odio en su mirada, sino una fuerte melancolía. Un desespero, un dolor, una tristeza._

—_Len_,_ perdóname…_—_gimió, su voz sonaba tan temblorosa. ¿Mi fuerte padre estaba llorando? No lo _sabía_ con seguridad, porque en sus ojos no vi lagrimas. Se acercó y me abrazó_—. _Hijo_,_ perdón, perdón pero debía despertarte de ese sueño._

_Se _alejó_ de mí_,_ aunque sus manos seguían posadas en mis hombros._

—_Quita esos pensamientos de Rin de tu cabeza antes que se hagan _un_ sentimiento que no podrás abandonar. No es el hecho de ser primos_,_ hijo, la verdad es más oscura de lo que tú crees. El pecado envuelve a nuestra familia y no debes pagar por eso, sin embargo eres muy pequeño para saberlo_,_ mi niño_:_ ¡Aleja a Rin de tu mente!_

—_Pero…_

—_No hay pero que valga en esto_,_ Len, no puedo decirte que ocurre todavía. Eres tan inocente_, apenas y conoces algo de la vida,_ te lo diré algún día._

—_¿En _qué_ clase de sentimiento se convertirán mis pensamientos?_ —_Mi voz sonó asustada, mi padre era un ser de gran sabiduría; además de ser la persona que me había dado la vida, _a _pesar de no tener un físico parecido._

_Sus ojos verdes claros, como lagunas ubicadas en medio del bosque, mientras que el cabello representaba la noche azabache. Mi madre era un poco más parecida a _mí,_ pero _sólo_ en su iris azulada oscura y melena rubia; mientras que mis ojos y mechones eran más claros. No t_enía,_ ningún recuerdo de ella_,_ pues había fallecido al nacer; _se habían presentado_ problemas en el trabajo de parto._

Sólo_ pude verla en una vieja fotografía cuando era más pequeño. Le gustaba tener sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta alta y de lado._

—_En un sentimiento de locura, ese que hace que un hombre _mate_; que pierda su orgullo y su integridad_,_ que olvide su educación y vuelva _a ser_ un _neandertal—_declaró y yo _sólo_ pude quedar aterrado._

—_¡No permitiré eso!_

—_Eso puede ser imposible, pero si es Rin_,_ será un camino de consecuencias nefastas. Recuerda mis palabras_,_ hijo, no la ignores. Ódiala, con todo tu corazón_,_ porque es tu enemiga. Practica con tus dados, con tu moneda y con tus cartas y véncela. No con la idea de admirar sus expresiones, sino ver su orgullo destruido, porque esa es la idea del juego. El dinero es sólo un papel que se imprime a diario, pero un orgullo pisoteado es algo que no puede volver. Te prometo que, en tu cumpleaños quince revelaré toda la verdad._

_Y así se retiro, dejándome practicar con un nuevo objetivo y con un odio en nacimiento sin sentido, sin embargo sabía que, cuando mi padre me lo explicara, todo cobraría su razón de ser._

_Pero no sé por qué lloré, descargué gruesas lágrimas que mojaron mis dados especiales, mis dados favoritos que guardé con tanto ahínco debajo de mi colchón. Porque sentía que, si los botaba, perdería parte de mi alma._

_._

_._

_._

Sorbí un trago fuerte y largo del whisky, celebrando así mi victoria. En la mesa no había otro oponente, sólo yo y una enorme pila de fichas.

—¿Puedo preguntarle cómo lo hizo? —me pidió el encargado de la mesa, era mayor que mi persona, pero no por mucho que digamos, unos… ¿veinticinco, tal vez? Poseía lentes modernos y favorecedores, una contextura normal y un pelo castaño un poco corto por detrás y con un buen flequillo al frente.

Su uniforme de camisa blanca manga larga, corbata vinotinto, chaleco negro y pantalones a juego con el chaleco le daban una pinta elegante.

Creo que las mujeres lo calificarían como buen mozo.

—Soy como un mago, señor Kiyoteru —le dije al fijarme en la placa con nombre que tenía en su pecho—, y ningún mago revela sus trucos, pero le juro que no hice nada indebido.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, soy el encargado de este tipo juego hace más de dos años. Sé que no pudo hacer ningún tipo de trampa, sin embargo usted es sorprendente, si me permite decirlo. —Su halago y creencia en mis palabras me hizo sonreír de medio lado.

—Confiar tanto en mí no es correcto, soy un desconocido.

—No confío en usted —declaró con fuerza, no esperaba eso—, pero, como usted digo, es un mago; tiene trucos bajo la manga, y no me refiero a trampas. Un juego asegurado para usted. No sé cómo lo hizo, acertó en todos los lanzamientos que apliqué a la ruleta. Mi admiración es hacia un cerebro que sabe controlar su entorno.

Fruncí en seño y no respondí. No odiaba a ese tipo y sus palabras no me molestaban, pero no quería hablar más del asunto. Había sabido mucho de mí para mi gusto y, en menos de un minuto, sus palabras me acorralaban, como si por un momento me conociera, y no quería que me conocieran. Ni él, ni nadie.

Me bastaba y me sobraba que ella supiera mis gustos, que supiera mis movimientos, que fuera tan diferente a mí; y a la vez tan parecida.

Tomé un último y largo sorbo de mi vaso. El licor me quemó la garganta, logrando desviar mis pensamientos. Agarré una bolsa de lona blanca que combinaba con mi corbata y mi bufanda y empecé a guardar mis fichas, preparándome para ir a la siguiente mesa.

—Espero no haber llegado tarde —Miré a la nueva invitada. Tenía una mirada divertida y coqueta, pero no pesada.

—No estoy interesado. —dije, pensando en alejarme de ella. Otra interesada en el dinero no era parte de mis planes. Ni me digné a verla mientras seguía recogiendo y contando cada una de mis ganancias

El tintineo de fichas lanzadas lentamente se adueñó de mí. Volteé para concentrarme en la joven. Era una chica muy hermosa, para ser sincero, creo que sólo poseía un par de años más que yo. Tenía un largo cabello aquamarina, amarrado en un par de altas coletas.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó burlona—. ¿Ya te interesa?

Sonreí.

—Ahora sí es de mi interés.

Kiyoteru recibió el dinero de la chica.

—Apostaré sólo al número uno. —Ella se expresó con mucha confianza, a pesar de ser una apuesta casi nula de ganar. Normalmente los jugadores se aventuraban por el color, ya que las probabilidades de perder y ganar eran mitad/mitad.

—¿Segura, señorita Hatsune?

Kiyoteru parecía más sorprendido que yo.

Y mi mente se concentro en el hecho de que ella era Miku Hatsune, ahora sí logré reconocerla. La primera ídolo que logró fama alrededor del mundo gracias a la agencia de Akira Hatsune, y sin olvidar el hecho de que ella era hija única de ese magnate. Sus bolsillos estaban llenos de dinero, no sólo por ser cantante internacional; su gran herencia ayudaba al aumento de su capital monetario. Una mujer de bolsillos llenos, tan llenos que podía desbordarse.

—Debo mencionar que es un placer conocer a la gran Miku —dije elegantemente mientras entrecruzaba mis dedos por encima de la mesa.

—Su placer es el hecho de ganarme dinero, señor.

—Dígame Len. —pedí en un tono galante—. Debo mencionar que también es muy inteligente, señorita Hatsune...

—Nada más Miku, por favor.

—Bueno, Miku, creo que sus bolsillos no sufren por perder un poco en el juego, y le puedo garantizar que en los míos no producen gran cambio al ganarle.

—Es divertido el hecho de saber quién es el ganador, ¿no le parece? —me comentó divertida, su sonrisa pícara no se desmoronaba por nada; aunque la duda me asaltó. Si sabía el hecho de que perdería (porque era inevitable si jugaba contra mí), ¿cuál era la razón de su juego?

—Sí, pero algo desconcertante.

Kiyoteru me pregunto por le número que elegiría. Miré la ruleta por un segundo y no noté ninguna corriente de aire. Lancé las fichas para concretar la apuesta.

—El treinta y seis. —Me mantuve soberbio. Acomodé un poco mi sombrero negro decorado con una franja naranja clara, un tono muy mate sin embargo cálido, que combinaba perfectamente con todo mi atuendo.

Kiyoteru empezó a rodar la ruleta y lanzó la pequeña pelota plateada de la misma manera que llevaba haciéndolo toda la noche.

—Si la derrota es obvia no entiendo la intención de tu juego —dije de manera interrogante, esa chica me escondía algo importante de verdad. Parecía burlarse de mí, ocultando un aspecto importante.

—Sólo es perder dinero —respondió mientras batía con su mano derecha su coleta del mismo lado—. Creo que tú mismo sabes el hecho de que perder un poco de billetes no me afecta en lo absoluto.

—Ya mencioné eso, claramente.

—Eso ya lo sé. —No me gustó su tono malicioso ni su risa pícara , colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios y su sonrisa juguetona me hizo rabiar más, no era coqueta; era la expresión de un gato jugando con un ratón—. Tus ojos confiesan tus pensamientos, me miras con superioridad. Eres como una ventana abierta a disposición de un frío viento otoñal.

—Entonces, dime… —Fue inevitable controlar mi tono de voz, hablé de manera irritada—, ¿qué te motiva en el juego? ¿Qué apuestas ante mí? No me hagas perder el tiempo. Los juegos de azar son para las apuestas, para perder y ganar; sino seríamos infantiles niños.

Miku quitó su expresión de juego. Frunció el seño y me miró fijamente.

—He entregado un patrimonio para consolidar las apuestas, ¿no es eso todo?

—El dinero es la motivación del idiota, de las personas sin alma y de los corazones corruptos. Dinero es sólo papel, ¿Crees que eso es suficiente?

Mi sangre se calentaba lentamente y mi corazón parecía a punto de saltar de mi pecho.

—Je… —Ese quejido que salió los labios de la joven, fue un pequeño sonido que rápidamente fue acompañado por su risa; sencilla y poco expresiva, pero, para mí, fue suficiente para querer ahorcarla.

Conté hasta diez, buscando la manera de tranquilizarme.

Ella volvió a hablar.

—Tú deseas ganar ego, sentirte el número uno, es lo que a ti te motiva. Les quitas el orgullo a los demás para que el tuyo aumente.

—Acertaste —expresé alto y claro. Serené mis expresiones mostrando fuerza.

Miku abrió más sus ojos, sorprendida.

—Gana el treinta y seis —interrumpió Kiyoteru, declarándome vencedor de la partida. Acercó más fichas a mi lado de la mesa, aumentando mi pequeña montaña de círculos plásticos.

—¿Otra ronda, Len? —preguntó Miku—. Todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero descubrir.

—Ganar retos es mi vida —El comentario fue algo despectivo, pero había tocado el punto como un reto. Y por mi orgullo, no me retiraba de los retos.

Tanto ella como yo dimos más fichas al trabajador de la mesa, dijimos nuestros números para la apuesta y la ruleta empezó a girar una vez más.

* * *

**He aqui el capítulo uno de mi nuevo y corto Fic, si sera corto; unos cinco capitulos.  
**

**Importate: A través del Fic vieron esto "(1)" es para hacer notar pequeños datos al final de la lectura y así no interrumpir  
**

**Mientras más comentarios reciba más motivada me siento para públicar :)  
**

**Notas: (1) En Japón la mayoría de edad se cumple es a los 21.**

**Notas no correspondientes a los números: En Japón para esa época, el juego era algo ilegal.  
**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomare con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!  
**

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて **


	2. Capitulo 02

**PARTE DEL PROYECTO HITOSHIZUKU (Visitar Blog para más información)_  
_**

**Importate:**** Mis historias tienen una gran base historica y realista. Investigo mucho a la hora de escribir.****  
**

**_Disclaimer: _Los personaje le pertenencen a Crypton Future Media, y la canción a Hitoshizuku-P  
**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

******Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Short-Fic**_

_**Trampa Casino**_

_**Rin y Len Kagamine**_

_**Posible Incesto (Decisión del Lector)**_

_**Vocaloid**_

**Capítulo 02**

—_¡Esa niña si es hija de mi difunto marido!_ —_El grito de tía Miki resonó fuertemente en toda la habitación_.

_Cuando la mamá de Rin (y mi tía política) entró en la mansión con ese _paso_ frío y cruel, _sabía_ que algo estaba mal._

_ Esa mujer de melena naranja-rosada nunca se presentaba en casa. Jamás he sentido afecto por su presencia; a pesar de no haber tratado con su persona, pero mi prima decía siempre que su madre era un ser cruel que no la quería._

_ Criticaba todo lo que ella _creaba_; aplicaba castigos crueles_,_ como baños de agua helado, le daba de comer picantes y en más de una ocasión le cortaba el cabello de maneras desiguales; por eso Rin llevaba siempre sus mechones en un corte que apenas rozaba , apenas tocándole los hombros._

_ El último castigo no lo aplicaba seguido; ya que mantener a su hija en buenas fachas para presumir era algo que ejercía seguido, pero la niña siempre quiso tener el cabello largo y su madre no la dejaba._

_ Me deprimí por un momento_,_ ¿Qué estaría haciendo Rin en estos momentos? No la veía desde _hacía_ más de un año, cuando me _entregó_ ese regalo que consistía en un par de dados._

_ Durante todo ese tiempo no respondí ninguna de sus cartas_,_ y cada llamada que me hizo la contestaba con una simple línea: "¿Qué quieres?", "No me interesa", "Estoy ocupado" o "Déjame en paz_,_ estorbo"_, _ pero ella seguía insistiendo, no era algo que me sorprendiera_,_ y_,a_ pesar del todo_,_ mi deber era odiarla._

_ No obstante, por alguna razón me dolía el pecho cada vez que la rechazaba._

_ Así lo había dicho mi querido padre._

_ Por eso_,_ un día decidí responderle la carta. En ella no _sólo_ la insulté, la ataqué de manera completamente mental y busqué la manera de destruir todas sus ganas de hablarme nuevamente. La firme con un "Te odio". Si yo la detestaba ella debía odiarme a mi también._

_ Así son los enemigos,_ después_ de todo._

—_¡Mentirosa!_ —_Ahora era mi padre quien lanzaba el grito. Me asomé nuevamente por la pequeña abertura de la gran puerta del despacho personal de mi padre; un lugar de negocios, de gran tamaño y de decoración costosa; mostrando poder, dinero y estatus._

_Podía ver la espalda de tía Miki_,_ con su conjunto elegante y ejecutivo dos piezas de falda hasta las rodillas pero que se pegaba a sus muslos como segunda piel, el color de estas dos prendas era beige y lo combina con unos altos zapatos de tacón color verde musgo._

_ Su pelo lo mantuvo como era costumbre, suelto pero perfectamente cepillado_,_ evitando que un solo cabello saliera de lugar._

_ Era una señora muy hermosa_,_ en realidad, a mis once años ya me percataba más de la belleza femenina. Conocía lo que uno podía etiquetar como "mujer bella" y "mujer fea"_,_ pero nada me tenía encantado._

—_Ya hace cuatro meses que murió Piko. —No podía ver a mi papá hablar_,_ aunque_,_ por su tono de voz_,_ parecía extremadamente irritado_.

_A _mí_ me asaltó la tristeza, el padre de Rin había fallecido _hacía_ un tiempo en un accidente automovilístico. Me _pregunté cómo_ se encontraría ella. Tía Miki era malvada_,_ pero para Piko_,_ su hija era como un sol en su corazón._

_Entonces, con su muerte, ¿Miki habría empeorado en su actitud? La preocupación ocupó mi mente. ¿Tía Miki seguiría aplicando esos castigos del demonio a mi prima?_

_«Olvida a Rin, olvida a Rin, olvida a Rin…» Repetí esa frase con dedicación en mi cabeza._

_«Ella es el enemigo, ella es el enemigo, ella es el enemigo»._

_ —¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —La voz de la madre de Rin hizo que dispersara las frases impuestas por mi mí mismo._

—_No lo enterraste, decidiste cremarlo, ¿Cómo puedes tener pruebas de que Rin es realmente hija de él?_

_¡Un momento! ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Piko no era el padre de mi prima?_

_Presté más atención a la conversación._

—_Simplemente las tengo —contestó la odiosa mujer. Logré ver como se abría el elegante abrigo y sacaba un sobre de un bolsillo interno—. Y aquí están._

_Tía Miki levantó el sobre mostrándolo con superioridad._

—_Esos papeles podrían ser falsos._

—_Podrían serlos… —retó la mujer—, pero se los mostraré a tu padre y exigiré una prueba de paternidad de parte de tuya por Len._

—_¡No puedes! —Logré escuchar como un puñetazo pegaba contra un escritorio._

—_Sí puedo y lo haré, despídete de tu herencia._

—_Maldita mujer, sólo interesada en el dinero, ¿sabes la manera en que esto podría afectar a Len y Rin?_

—_Ni que eso me importara. Sí, tienes razón: sólo me interesa el dinero y esa mal nacida niña me ayudará a obtenerlo._

_Tía Miki río con maldad. Mi odio hacia ella creció segundo a segundo cada vez más. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su propia hija? Porque entiendo que esté en duda la paternidad de Tío Piko por Rin, pero Miki sí era su madre._

_Además, ¿Cómo esto me afectaba a mí? ¿Por qué se le exigiría a mi padre una prueba de paternidad, acaso no era yo su hijo?_

_Rechacé la idea de inmediato._

—_Nunca amé a Piko, pero era un pobre idiota con dinero. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Cuando desapareció de mi vida no pude estar más alegre, falta ver qué hago con la maldita de mi hija y listo._

_¡Esa mujer era un demonio! Un ser despreciable sin corazón, sin alma._

_Me concentré tanto en pensar mil maneras de torturarla para aplicar justicia que no me percaté que ella se acercaba, aproximándose a mi presencia._

_Dije un insulto al aire porque iban a descubrirme y cómo lidiaría con mi padre después de todo lo que había escuchado._

_Pero el fuerte sonido de un disparo logró que se me parara el corazón._

_Tía Miki tocaba la puerta para abrirla, pero en ese momento estaba quieta, no hablaba y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Después de varios segundos, su cuerpo cayó de bruces golpeando la puerta, lográndola abrirla y cayendo frente a mí._

_Un charco de flujo carmesí empezaba a formarse por toda la alfombra, y ésta provenía de la cabeza de la mujer._

_El olor oxidado de la sangre se impregnó en mi nariz. Un fuerte mareo se combinó con un dolor de cabeza y unas nauseas putrefactas que subían por mi esófago._

_Quería vomitar con urgencia, pero la curiosidad me invadió y me asomé adentro del despacho; la puerta se encontraba completamente abierta gracias al cuerpo de Miki, que se comportaba como tope de resistencia._

_Y, del otro lado mi padre, Rei Kagamine, levantaba un arma. Su rostro parecía perdido y desorientado. El instrumento escupía pequeños hilos de humo, haciendo que mis suposiciones se convirtieran en acusaciones._

_Mi papá había asesinado a tía Miki._

—_Len —me llamó mi padre asustado. Yo contemplé nuevamente el cadáver, pero no sentía miedo o desagrado por lo que ese hombre había hecho._

_Un sentimiento de regocijo me calentaba el cuerpo desde lo más profundo._

_«Te lo mereces» pensé con odio. Esa mujer maltrataba a Rin. La hizo llorar, la torturó y maltrató. Y, a pesar de odiar a mi prima, las injusticias no eran algo que mi cuerpo pudiera tolerar._

_ —Papá —dije con cuidado, no quería que se sintiera mal. Quería mostrarle mi gratitud por ese hecho—. No te preocupes, ella se lo merecía._

_ —Hijo…_

_ —No es necesario, no quiero saber nada ahora. Sólo importa el hecho de que se lo gano por si misma. De alguna, manera te lo agradezco. _

_Papá parecía rotundamente agradecido. Muy aliviado, capaz que no preguntaba nada por su estado catatónico._

_Guardó el arma nuevamente._

_Me pregunté qué haríamos con el cuerpo inerte de la malvada mujer, sin embargo el movimiento de lo que parecían un par de orejas de conejo llamó mi atención a la ventana. Me fijé en ellas, dándome cuenta que era un enorme lazo de tela blanca que revoloteaba por la ventana._

_«Lazo. Blanco. Conejo.»_

_No pasaron ni dos segundos y salí corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el jardín de mi casa._

_Estaba seguro. Era Rin._

_Me exalté aún más. ¡Era Rin! ¿Qué tanto habría escuchado de la conversación? No sabía. Lo averiguaría. Pero de algo estaba seguro, Rin vislumbró el morir de su madre en manos de mi padre._

_Y admiró como yo, desinteresadamente apoyaba ese asesinato._

.

.

.

—Gana el diecisiete —avisó Kiyoteru, poniendo más fichas de mi lado.

Esa era la quinta ronda que jugábamos y, como siempre, gané yo.

—Eso es todo por hoy, joven Len. —Miku se levantó de la mesa con la misma pose con cual entró al juego: Fuerte, malvada y muy elegante.

Mi rabia no se esfumó, no importó qué tanto dinero le hubiera arrebatado a esa mujer. Su orgullo estaba intacto y se burlaba de mí por no cumplir mi cometido. Cada sonrisa, cada gesto desinteresado, cada vista burlona era una estaca enterrada en mi ego de jugador.

—No entiendo por qué deseabas jugar conmigo —expresé enojado. Destilaba veneno puro en cada palabra de mi boca.

Miku me dió la espalda en ese momento. Me miró por encima de su hombro y, con un gesto lleno de desdén, levantó sus hombros y los dejo caer.

—Curiosidad.

—¡¿De que?

—Me preguntaba que tan parecidos eras tú y la chica de la mesa de póker.

Quería refutarla, exigirle una explicación, pero estaba helado.

Una chica, una chica parecida a mí. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

No esperé ni un minuto más, recogí todas mis fichas de manera brusca. Más de una terminó en el suelo, listo para ser cazadas por cuervos carroñeros desesperados por algo de riqueza, aunque ni me molesté en recogerlas.

Los desesperados eran los únicos que tomaban cosas del suelo.

.

.

.

_El clima no combinaba con la escena que representaba un funeral._

_ El sol brillaba, las nubes blancas eran pocas, pero, junto con el cielo azul, mostraban una linda imagen diga de ser pintada por Miguel Ángel._

_ Los pájaros cantaban y el viento mecía los árboles y flores con gracia. El cementerio parecía un lugar de paz y alegría, en vez de desespero y tristeza._

_ Varias personas se encontraban alrededor de la lápida, el ataúd ya había sido enterrado._

_ —Que su alma encuentre la paz y la felicidad eterna en los cielos. —Las palabras del sacerdote encargado de ese entierro me hicieron recordar de quién era el funeral._

_ El abuelo Gakupo estaba parado al lado de las coronas de flores, muy cerca del lugar donde el cuerpo de tía Miki se encontraba en ese momento._

_ El padre de mi padre era un ser muy serio, muy pocas veces sonreía o hacía bromas. Tampoco le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos; pero, a pesar de eso, no era mala persona._

_ Y ese hecho, en verdad me dejaba tranquilo._

_ El abuelo mantenía un largo cabello que en sus tiempos de juventud era de un fuerte color violeta, pero el tiempo lo había convertido en hebras blancas._

_ Seguía manteniendo las tradiciones japonesas, por eso llevaba de manera continua un Kimono; en este caso era negro por el luto que hacía en memoria la esposa fallecida de su hijo._

_ La muerte de una pareja en menos de medio año._

_ Uno acabado por un accidente._

_ Y la segunda…_

_ En verdad nunca lo supe; es decir, no sabía qué trampa montó mi padre para no ser descubierto. Y prefería no saberla en realidad. Porque yo había visto como tía Miki era asesinada. Al igual que Rin, pero ésta mantuvo sus labios juntos y no dijo nada a nadie. Era algo desconcertante, en realidad._

_ No tuve que buscar a mi prima, ella se encontraba al lado del abuelo. Se aferraba a él mientras sus ojos expulsaban un mar de lagrimas a pesar de tener una expresión serena._

_ —Padre…—dije, buscando un momento la atención de mi progenitor._

_ —¿Si?_

_ —¿Qué pasará con la hija de Miki?_

_ No me atrevía a decir su nombre. Hacerlo significaba demostrar compasión por ella, tener compasión significaba tener otros sentimientos que estaban fuera de lugar._

_ —El abuelo Gakupo se encargará, por ahora —respondió mi padre serio, concentrando su vista en su propio progenitor y viajando sus ojos hacia la pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado—. No creo que sea por mucho. El abuelo ha dicho que no cree que dure en este mundo por más años y él siempre ha tenido la razón. Es mi padre, después de todo._

_ Sólo asentí con mi cabeza y me quedé callado por el resto del entierro._

_ Los segundos pasaban, pero el tiempo parecía congelado ante mí. Un sentimiento de agonía estaba plantado en mi pecho desde el momento que supe que Rin había presenciado la muerte de su madre._

_ Recordé que corrí a toda velocidad para buscarla y enfrentarme a ella, no obstante, nunca la encontré._

_ —Sé que no es agradable, pero, hijo, por favor, pasea por ahí. Debo hablar con el abuelo._

_ Pasear por un cementerio no era algo emocionante, sin embargo ese lugar en particular contenía un jardín integrado de bellos setos, árboles y flores. Representaba un paraíso; me pregunté si así sería el reino de los cielos._

_ También me pregunté si tía Miki alcanzaría a llegar a ese lugar._

_ Veía poco probable ese segundo hecho._

_ Obedecí las órdenes de mi padre y corrí hacia un enorme árbol, buscando la manera de encontrar sombra. Deseaba recostarme e intentar quitar la agonía clavada en mi pecho._

_ Un sollozo suave emanó en el ambiente. Mientras más me acercaba al tronco del frondoso árbol más notorio era ese llanto._

_ Yo conocía ese llanto._

_ Me enfrenté a la realidad de una buena vez. Rin estaba sentada en la base del árbol, tomaba sus rodillas entre sus brazos y aprovechaba para esconder su rostro._

_ —Aléjate, Len —pidió sin siquiera levantar su cabeza para verme._

_ —¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —pregunté atónito._

_ —Te conozco, Len. —Mi prima se dignó a posar su mirada en mí. De sus ojos disparaba rabia y dolor—, por mucho que trates de ocultarlo u olvidarlo, recuerda que siempre estuvimos juntos. Siempre prometimos apoyarnos, siempre juramos cuidarnos, siempre dijimos que estaríamos juntos, Len._

_ —¡Mentira! —grité, consternado, pero mis dedos temblaban y el puñal de agonía de mi corazón se enterraba más profundo; armando una herida a cada momento más incurable._

_ —¡Es la maldita verdad! —gritó mucho más fuerte Rin._

_ La chica parecida a mí dejó su posición de lamento y se levantó para enfrentarme. Las lágrimas llenaron mucho más sus ojos._

_ —¡Y escúchame bien! —Por cada grito, ella se acercaba un poco más a mí. De manera agresiva limpió sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano—: No lloro por eso, ya no eres importante para mí._

_ »Solamente estoy afectada. ¡No es agradable saber lo odiada que eres! Que, para las personas que más quieres, sólo seas un estorbo en sus vidas. ¿No es bizarro que, de un segundo a otro, quieran deshacerse de ti como si fueras un pequeño papel? Apenas tengo once años, ¡Por Dios santo! A esta edad todo debería ser flores y dulces._

_ Rin lloraba sin reparo. Sus lágrimas no parecían haber tomado el control. Me dolía, era muy notorio el hecho de que había escuchado la conversación de tía Miki con mi Padre._

_ —Rin…_

_ —No digas nada, por favor —me pidió, levantando su mano un poco, indicándome sus deseos de lejanía hacia ella—. Sé que era un monstruo, Len, sé que su muerte era algo que merecía. Su corazón sin amor espero pueda tener paz algún día en el otro lado, en el paraíso espiritual que tanto nos cuentan._

_ Me miró directamente a los ojos. Ya no mostraban ira, sólo dolor._

_ —Len, ella era mi mamá. Yo la seguía queriendo con todo el corazón._

_ Mi prima empezó a alejarse se mí._

_ No quería esto. No, simplemente no._

_ Odiar a Rin. Que Rin sufriera. Separarme de Rin._

_ ¡Yo no quería nada de eso!_

_ E iba a decírselo, le pediría perdón y hablaría con mi corazón para conseguirlo. Pero ella no me dejó._

_ —Cumpliré tu deseo, Len —habló con ese tono de voz serio mientras seguía dándome la espalda, temblé de pies a cabeza por el mal presentimiento—. Ódiame todo lo que quieras, ya que ahora yo correspondo el sentimiento. Te odio._

_ «¡No!» grité con desespero, pero mi estado de sorpresa no dejó que mi negativa saliera por mi garganta._

_ El pequeño cuerpo se alejó de mí, solamente pude apreciar el andar fuerte y frío que combinaba con su vestido negro; éste tocaba el piso, de cuello largo y mangas cortas._

_ Cuando la perdí de vista, no me resistí más y caí de rodillas al suelo para derramar todas mis lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento._

_ Yo me había buscado esto, eran las consecuencias de mis actos sin alma._

_ Pero a partir de ese momento sería más fácil obedecer a mi padre._

_ Y, a la larga, aprendería a odiar a Rin._

_._

_._

_._

Los gemidos de sorpresa salían de la boca de todas las personas que rodeaban la mesa de Póker.

Me adentre con empujones para ver la razón de admiración y asombro por tantos hombres; pero, en verdad, sabía qué pasaba, y no me gustaba para nada la reacción que ocasionaba en los demás.

—Gané. —La voz femenina era encantadora, fina y suave.

Los murmullos por la victoria no se hicieron esperar.

—_Es sorprendente…_

—_… además es muy joven._

—_Parece experta en…_

—…_jugar de esa manera no es típico en una mujer._

—_A _mí_ lo que me interesa es que es hermosa._

Aborrecí por completo todos esos pensamientos.

Cuando por fin me acerqué lo suficiente, logré verla. Era justo quien esperaba que fuera.

Rin tomaba entre sus brazos forrados en blancos guantes largos (un poco más de los codos) una pequeña montaña de fichas coloridas. Acercó todo su cuerpo al frente, mostrando sin ninguna vergüenza su escote a un tipo de cabello azul.

—Fue una buena partida —comentó ella, con su mejor cara inocente pero seductora.

—Para usted, joven dama. Yo acabo de perder todo mi dinero ante su presencia. —El tipo parecía molesto, aunque el encanto que Rin emanaba no lograba que su enojo se desatara. Se encontraba encantado con ella; bueno, con ella y con sus senos.

La parte superior del vestido constaba con dos triángulos de tela negra que tapaban todo el contorno circular de sus encantos, para terminar en finas tiras de tela que se cruzaban en su espalda.

El largo del vestido era poco, no llegaba ni a sus rodillas. La falda negra estaba recubierta por tela naranja, y sus piernas de veían espectaculares.

Era elegante y revelador sin llegar al extremo de vulgar.

Además**,** el cuerpo delgado de Rin hacía que el vestido se viera más adecuado. Sus senos cabían perfectamente en mis palmas, no tan grandes… ni tan pequeños.

Sentí una corriente de calor por mi columna. Odiaba excitarme de esa manera con ella.

La odiaba con todo mí ser. Odiaba sus hechizantes ojos azul celeste y sus lacios cabellos rubios; odiaba su piel blanca y su rostro perfilado. Odiaba tanto que se pareciera a mí en todos esos aspectos anteriores.

Odiaba su sonrisa tentadora y su voz de sirena. Odiaba su cuerpo de curvas perfectamente delgadas.

Odiaba su personalidad tan reveladora y algo maliciosa. Su actitud fuerte y demandante.

Pero, sobre todo, odiaba el hecho de desearla.

Odiaba las ganas de tomarla en brazos y alejarla de la vista de todos en ese mismo instante. Odiaba querer buscar un lugar solitario y despojarla de todas sus prendas con lentitud. Odiaba el impulso que morder su cuello y dejar miles de marcas. Odiaba no poder soportar las ganas de descubrir todos sus lugares secretos y profanarlos con mi carne.

.

.

.

_—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, joven señor! —La cocinera de la mansión me felicitó con una enorme sonrisa en el preciso instante que entré a la cocina para recibir mi desayuno._

_ —Muchas gracias, señorita Gumi —respondí, intentando sonar animado. Mi cumpleaños no era algo que me emocionara; creo que la última vez que fui feliz en mi celebración fue justo cinco años atrás._

_ La joven mujer encargada de preparar deliciosos alimentos, no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, era una mujer de estatura normal y cabellos verdosos. Además de poseer una personalidad muy animada._

_ —No seas así, joven Len —replicó con el ceño fruncido, mirándome fijamente. Colocó en la mesa un plato de calientes panqueques de plátano (lo sabía por el exquisito olor que desprendían—. Hoy usted cumple quince, debería estar con una enorme sonrisa. Ven, siéntese y desayune que he preparado su comida favorita. _

_ Obedecí, intentando mostrar una actitud más alegre mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y comía las delicias de Gumi. Supongo que la mujer creyó mi actuación alegre, ya que no me preguntó más nada en toda la comida._

_ ¿Pero cómo esperaba la chica de cabellos verdes que fuera feliz? Bueno, no la culpaba. Ella no conocía las tragedias de ésta casa. Había empezado a trabajar tiempo después de la muerte de tía Miki._

_ El corazón me latía rápidamente. Hoy era el día donde por fin conocería las razones de mi sufrimiento. Ya hacía cinco años que mi vida cambió drásticamente, un cambio que se mantuvo en recuerdos, repitiéndose todas las noches como una pesadilla de mal gusto._

_ Todas las mañanas despertaba con un amargo sabor en la boca._

_ —Joven señor. —A la cocina entró otra mujer. Ésta tenía cabellos largos y blancos y unos ojos color rubí, creo que era albina, pero, a pesar de eso, se veía muy atractiva._

_ Se llamaba Yuko Yowane, era encargada de la limpieza de las grandes habitaciones para invitados._

_ —¿Sí?—respondí, después de tomar un poco de jugo para pasar los panqueques._

_ —Su padre desea que por favor se dirija a su despacho. Claro, cuando termine su desayuno._

_ —Muchas gracias por el aviso. Iré ahora, ya terminé de comer. Gumi, la comida estaba deliciosa, como siempre._

_ No esperé respuesta de nadie y me retiré rápidamente. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, de una manera lográndome ahogar._

_ ¿Me lo diría ahora? ¿Me revelaría ese oscuro secreto que parecía esconder? Durante varios años la curiosidad fue parte de mí en ese aspecto. En más de una ocasión no podía dormir invadido por la duda._

_ ¿Qué era? Muerte, decepciones, mentiras… No tenía ni la menor idea. Pero sí había algo que me asustaba desde el mismo instante que tía Miki lo expuso sin saber de mi presencia:_

_ ¿Era yo hijo de mi padre?_

_ Las exigencias de la mujer por una prueba de paternidad entraron en mí como puñaladas que, con el tiempo, se hicieron más claras, debido a mi crecimiento y madurez; lo que trajo como consecuencia el entendimiento de varias cosas._

_ Perdido en mis pensamientos llegué a la puerta de la oficina, grande, de madera oscura y mucho más terrorífica que cuando, ante mis ojos, murió esa malvada mujer._

_ Levanté mi mano temblorosa para golpearla un poco y hacerme notar. Me costaba más de lo normal. Respiré profundo, conté hasta diez y nuevamente tomé aire._

_Procedí a tocar._

_ —Pasa, Len._

_ Cuando entré, mi padre estaba sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio. Se fijó en mí con una mirada cautelosa y me hizo una seña para que me sentara en una silla enfrente de él._

_ —Feliz cumpleaños, hijo —dijo después de haberme sentado—. Cuando naciste, fui una persona muy feliz, amaba a tu madre y te ame a ti a pesar de todo. Espero que mí querida Neru me perdone por todo, sin embargo lo hice para protegerte; aunque, para ser sincero, no sólo a ti, me protegí a mí y a mi dinero._

_ Iba a interrumpir pero mi papá levanto su mano en señal de silencio._

_ —Lo que te diré, Len, es algo pesado que siempre llevaré en mi espalda. Y es un peso que aumentó con el tiempo. Me hubiera encantado que nunca lo supieras, pero era inevitable llegar a esto._

_ »Para empezar, es bueno decirte que tu tío y yo siempre habíamos sido unos insumisos. Nunca cumplimos las reglas de mi padre. Travesuras fueron el comienzo, aunque, al pasar los años, cambiaron nuestros signos de rebeldía: malas notas, escapadas para fiestas, beber hasta quedar inconscientes por el alcohol, ser mujeriegos empedernidos, mal manejo de nuestro dinero, ¡incluso llegamos a fumar hierba! Nunca me he sentido orgullo de esos años, pero estoy muy feliz de que tú no siguieras esos pasos._

_ Los ojos de papá mostraban melancolía por los recuerdos._

_ —Tu abuelo, cansado de nosotros, decidió dejarnos sin dinero. No nos dio más efectivo y bloqueó nuestras tarjetas. Mandó a los sirvientes a no cumplir nuestros caprichos, que dejaran de servirnos; ni para la comida o para la limpieza. —Una risa amarga salió de sus labios—. Cabe destacar que no duramos ni dos días, por lo que terminamos suplicando a nuestro padre. Prometimos cambiar nuestra actitud; pero ya habíamos probado la amargura de no vivir con riquezas y el miedo de un futuro sin él se apoderaba de nuestro día a día._

_ »En ese momento, empezamos a distanciarnos, a vernos con ojos de contrincantes, guerreros y enemigos. ¿Quién se quedaría con la herencia? Era la duda que nuestra mente siempre mostraba, la de ambos, quiero aclarar. Era un demonio que nos metía cizañas de odio contra el otro._

_ —¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo y Rin? —Fui directo. Ni yo sabia la razón de eso, aunque deseaba tanto saber todo lo relacionado con nosotros. Sobre todo con mi odiada prima._

_ —Un día, tu abuelo nos reunió a mí y a tu tío para discutir sobre el testamento, y dijo que el primero que formara una familia y tuviera un hijo sería el heredero._

_ »Piko y yo teníamos novia para ese entonces, no obstante pensábamos que estábamos muy jóvenes para casarnos, ¡más para tener hijos! Por lo cual, tomamos una tregua. Casarse era algo muy serio y adorábamos nuestra libertad._

_Mi padre me ignoró por completo, parecía inmerso en su vida nuevamente y esa última frase me interesó al ver su rostro afectado por vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Parecía que por fin vendría mi respuesta._

—_Tu madre era una mujer muy buena, pero liberal. Igual la esposa; en ese tiempo novia, de tu tío. Un día después de tomar hasta decir basta, fuimos los cuatro a una fiesta. Eran los sesenta y la liberación sexual en Estados Unidos estaba en su mejor apogeo, así que, en Japón, hubo grupos apoyando esa revolución sexual que estaba desatada, luchando contra las normas de la sociedad._

_»Hijo… mi hermano y yo, como buenos rebeldes, apoyábamos la emancipación sexual, igual tu madre. Ella no esperó ser virgen hasta un matrimonio y yo lo acepté. El sexo era algo tan exquisito como para guardarlo con recelo. Por eso, ambos fuimos con nuestras novias a una fiesta sexual._

_El desespero, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento de mi padre parecían mayores. Yo me sentía fuertemente incomodo, pero hablar de este tema no era algo nuevo para mí. Realmente a Rei no le importaba el asunto y lo tomaba con soltura desde siempre._

_Sin embargo estaba sorprendido, una fiesta sexual consistía en una…_

—_Una orgía... —dije estupefacto._

—_Sí, ahí los cuatro experimentamos con otras personas. Compartimos amantes, parejas y hasta nuestras novias. No sólo con los demás desconocidos, sino también entre nosotros mismos._

_No me gustaba el rumbo de este camino._

—_Después de eso, tu madre y Miki dijeron que estaban embarazadas. Todos sabíamos que esos bebés podían ser de cualquier hombre de esa fiesta, pero nosotros éramos responsables y, a pesar de nuestra mentalidad, no podíamos dejar a un par de niños ser considerados bastardos. A pesar de que ese par de criaturas no ser nuestros, éramos responsables de su concepción._

_»Nos apresuramos en casarnos. Aunque nos encontrábamos abatidos por el hecho de ser una obligación, éramos felices en contraer matrimonio con esas preciadas mujeres. El abuelo, al ver que ambas estaban embarazadas a la vez y su concepción era pareja, no dijo quién sería el heredero definitivo de todo. Mencionó que no parecía justo decidir por el primero en nacer, por lo cual cambiaria su condición; pero sabíamos que, si alguno de los dos revelaba la verdadera identidad de esos bebés, ambos seríamos nuevamente desheredados. Podíamos hacer pruebas de paternidad y, si de repente, uno en verdad era padre; lograría exigir sus derechos, no obstante el riesgo era muy grande y no queríamos correrlo._

_Respiré. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treintidos, sesenta y cuatro; en fin… muchas veces. Mis inhalaciones y exhalaciones eran profundas en un intento desesperado por llevarme ese fuerte sentimiento de agonía que en mi pecho prevalecía._

_¡¿Alguien me podía decir que mierda había ocurrido? Simplemente no comprendía. No, mentira, no deseé comprender, que era otra cosa muy distinta, pero esa historia cambió la perspectiva de mi vida, de mi crecimiento, de mis conocimientos, de mi cariño._

_Quise llorar fuertemente, descargar mis lágrimas por completo de mis ojos y quedar seco como desierto para no volver a sollozar el resto de mi vida, para no demostrar más nunca debilidad._

—_Hijo…_

—_Por… por favor… continua —¿Es que no entendía lo mucho que me dolieron esas palabras en ese momento? Hijo se le decía a un ser proveniente de ti, y cabía la posibilidad que yo no lo fuera._

_Cómo me desgarraba el alma esa frase._

—_Cuando ustedes nacieron, sólo tuvieron una semana de diferencia. —No tuvo que mencionar de quien hablaba, era algo claro y preciso—. Eran tan iguales que nuestros miedos aumentaron, podían ser medios hermanos en realidad, aunque tenían tantas características de Miki, Piko, Neru y mías que no se podía negar la integración de la familia en su sangre. A pesar del fallecimiento de mi querida mujer, yo era feliz, porque ella me había entregado un hermoso regalo._

_Los ojos de mi padre transmitían orgullo. Uno tan fuerte hacia mí que llegó a halagarme fuertemente._

—_Pero todo cambió cuando Miki empezó a interesarse por la herencia. Cambió de una mujer dulce, a una bruja sólo interesada en el dinero y la posición social. Tanto que descuidó con ahínco su trabajo como madre. Intentaba convencer a Piko de que dejara a esa mujer, pero él, cegado; decía que nada más me deseaba quedarme con la herencia. En ese momento, empezamos a distanciarnos._

_»Por eso, cuando Miki demostró que su único interés era el dinero y no su familia, fue la gota que derramó el vaso y le disparé. Ella tenía que desaparecer, por el bien de todos. Yo cargaría en mi conciencia las consecuencias de este hecho, y te puedo jurar que no duermo tranquilo desde ese día._

_Me levanté y abracé a mi padre con comprensión. A pesar de que todavía me afectaban algunas cosas de su relato, sé que lo hizo por mi bien, por el bien del abuelo, por el recuerdo de mi tío y mi madre y también por el bienestar de…_

_Rin._

—_Papá, gracias por haberme contado todo esto, es bueno saber la verdad —mentí. Dolía, dolía mucho saber la realidad de mi vida._

_Me levanté para retirarme, quería irme para buscar la manera que quitar ese sentimiento sofocante de mi interior._

—_No he terminado de hablar contigo. —Lo miré asustado. No, no podía decirme a mi cara lo que no quería oír, ya que no era cierto, ¿verdad? —Tú y Rin son tan iguales, físicamente son gemelos, por lo cual es probable que sean hermanos. No tomamos eso como algo malo hasta que vimos los sentimientos que crecían en sus interiores, por eso nos concentramos tanto en separarlos. Sería trágico para to…_

_No deje que terminara, me levante y corrí hacia la salida._

_Lloraba, ¿Cómo negarlo en realidad?_

_Lo supe, en el preciso instante en que la realidad fue expuesta de los labios de mi padre, supe la consecuencia directa._

_Ser hermano de Rin, era una tortura. Un hecho para odiar y repudiar. Y no precisamente por cuestiones de odio._

* * *

**-Inserte sonido dramatico de novela aqui- **

**Aqui la posibilidad del incesto.  
**

**El capitulo anterior era como "misterios" y este es más "revelaciones"  
**

**ACLARACIONES: Antes de seguir quiero aclarar algo. No odio a ningún Vocaloid (aunque si odio toda pareja que contenga a uno de mis gemelos pero que no esten juntos), por eso los personajes "malos" pueden variar. Si algún fanatico de Teto o Miki se sintió ofendido pido disculpas, pero en verdad no es a proposito, elijo al azar en verdad.  
**

**Quiero agradecerle particularmente Lilliam: muchas gracias por el dibujo.  
**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomare con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!  
**

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて **


	3. Capitulo 03

**PARTE DEL PROYECTO HITOSHIZUKU (Visitar Blog para más información)_  
_**

**Importate:**** Mis historias tienen una gran base historica y realista. Investigo mucho a la hora de escribir.****  
**

**_Disclaimer: _Los personaje le pertenencen a Crypton Future Media, y la canción a Hitoshizuku-P  
**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

******Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Short-Fic**_

_**Trampa Casino**_

_**Rin y Len Kagamine**_

_**Posible Incesto (Decisión del Lector)**_

_**Vocaloid**_

**Capitulo 03**

—¿Alguien más se interesa en jugar contra mí?

Rin retó con una dulce sonrisa a todos los presentes que la rodeaban.

Más de uno parecía indeciso, conocían la forma de juego de mí hermosa doble, pero a un trío de hombres de diferentes edades parecía no importarles.

Se sentaron cada uno en una silla. Me desconcerté por un momento, era el mismo caso que con Miku hacía unos minutos. Conocían su destino, las conclusiones inevitables de este juego; sin embargo igual apostaban con emoción.

No lo comprendía.

Pero llegó el momento que lo percibí y la rabia me invadió.

Jugaban para estar cerca de Rin. ¡Qué inspiración más patética! Hablaban y comentaban con diversión en un intento por hacer reír a mi prima.

Ella reía, no era algo de verdad; no salía del corazón, no obstante sí se notaba que se divertía.

Apreté los dientes.

Los tres hombres miraban con descaro su escote cada vez que ella se agachaba para recoger sus ganancias.

Uno de ellos (el más joven) dejó caer una de sus cartas a propósito. Fingió torpeza, pidió disculpas y se asomó por debajo de la mesa. Era tan malditamente obvio que deseaba ver las finas piernas de Rin.

Oprimí más mi mordida.

Otro tocaba su mano con delicadeza cada vez que podía. Y la rubia se dejaba sin resistir o quejarse.

Mis dientes sonaron por el golpe.

Pero lo peor fue cuando el hombre sentado frente suyo comentó descaradamente sobre su belleza, su sensualidad y expuso sus deseos de llevarla a un cuarto.

Mi vista se nubló, y estaba a punto de romperle la cara al idiota.

Ella se levantó de su puesto, con sus cartas mostró su perfecta escalera, dándola como ganadora de esa partida. Recogió su botín, poniendo a la vista nuevamente sus encantos. Esta vez, antes de retirarse sonrío sensualmente para después guiñar uno de sus ojos.

En ese momento no aguante más.

Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé el brazo izquierdo de Rin. Mi prima me miró directamente pero no parecía sorprendida.

¡Ella sabía que la estaba viendo!

La llevé obligada por el camino que quería, aunque, de igual manera, no aplicó mucha resistencia. Vislumbré una pequeña puerta en la esquina, estaba solitario y era perfecto.

La abrí; era un poco complicado, se notaba la oxidación. Después, empuje a Rin adentro para entrar yo seguidamente.

Y ahí, cara a cara; me encontré con mi némesis.

Tan perfecta y tentadora, sus ojos no parecían nerviosos por mi presencia.

—Hola, hermanito. —¡Ella sabía cómo odiaba que me dijera así! Yo no soy su hermano.

Aunque había posibilidades.

Yo no soy su hermano.

Aunque éramos prácticamente iguales.

Yo no soy su hermano.

¡Yo no soy su hermano!

.

.

.

_Vestidos elegantes me rodeaban, más de una joven me pidió bailar, pero me negaba educadamente. Nunca me ha gustado bailar._

_Ese día era mi fiesta de celebración de quince años._

_Me sentí incomodo por eso. Hasta donde tenía entendido, sólo las chicas celebraban esa fecha, y era una tradición mejicana. ¿Por qué rayos pudo llegar a Japón y a mi familia?_

"_Porque tu madre siempre quiso celebrarlos"._

_Esas fueron las palabras de mi padre; a mi mamá le parecía emocionante celebrar el paso hacia la adultez de su hijo. Veía mucho de este tipo de fiestas en televisión; además de haber asistido a varias en sus viajes de estudio por el mundo._

_Pero, en el preciso instante que quedó embarazada, sólo hablaba en celebrar los "Quince años" de su bebé._

_Me sentí fuertemente incomodo por la celebración; todavía me encontraba afectado por la revelación de mi padre esa mañana._

_De toda la historia, lo que más me afectó fue el hecho de ser hermano de Rin._

_¡No!, de poder ser hermano de Rin. Cabía una pequeña posibilidad… no era cierto, había una gran posibilidad._

_Miré mi traje elegante de marca; completamente negro, algo muy elegante y gracias a él mi camisa color amarillo resaltaba mucho más; para finalizar, una corbata azul marino al igual que mi traje terminaba mi decorado._

_Tomé algo de champagne; no había problemas si bebía con moderación. Además, tenía la esperanza de que el licor ayudara a relajarme._

_El grácil movimiento de un vestido tornasol llamó mi atención. La falda de la vestimenta era larga y se movía con gran libertad, la persona dueña de gran obra dio un giro; provocando que la tela girara y subiera un poco._

_Logré captar unos pies blancos decorados con tacones negros; muy delicados y elegantes, de tiras de cuero y brillantes. _

_Suspiré, notoriamente afectado, conocía esos pies. No cambiaban a pesar de los años._

_Intenté alejarme y esconderme. Cuando encontré un lugar digno de mi causa escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, sabía de quién eran y realmente odié eso._

—_Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito._

_Giré y me acerqué a Rin. Su vestido tornasol sin tiras se mantenía sostenido gracias a su busto. Me di cuenta de los cambios físicos de ella: un cuerpo estilizado, unas piernas largas, y unos senos que empezaba a notarse (sobre todo gracias a ese vestido)._

_Me quedé viendo esos montículos de carne por un momento, mi rostro empezó a calentarse, lo más probable es que un inevitablemente sonrojo hiciera aparición._

—_¿Fantaseando con tu posible hermana? ¡Qué incestuoso terminaste siendo Len!_

_La realidad de sus palabras, me hizo percatarme de algo, por lo cual decidí enfrentarme a la situación, no importó qué tan afectado y excitado me encontrara._

_¡Un momento…! ¿Excitado? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en esa clase de cosas?_

_No tomé vueltas en ese asunto._

—_¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?_

_Rin no respondió, sólo se alejó de mí a paso elegante._

_La perseguí, desesperado para buscar respuesta. Sin percatarme hasta donde llegábamos, terminamos ambos en el pasillo del segundo piso de la mansión. Estaba completamente desolado, pero no quise riesgos; tendríamos una conversación con un tema delicado y secreto._

_La agarré del brazo y la empujé a la habitación más cercana. Una de huéspedes con decoración en tonos tierra; muy sencilla._

_Encendí la luz, pero parecía que el bombillo no estaba en su mejor estado; por lo cual la emisión que desprendía era débil; y, desgraciadamente, hacía el ambiente más íntimo._

_No pensé sobre eso, tenía una gran duda con respecto a lo que Rin podía o no conocer y las consecuencias que tendría._

_Ella vivía con mi abuelo, él no sabía; así que, por consecuencia, ella tampoco._

_La creciente mujer tocó su gargantilla. Era una simple cinta negra, pero en ésta guindaba una pequeña esmeralda con forma de gota._

—_Mi padre dejó una carta escondida; estaba dentro de la caja que contenía este collar. Se suponía que sería mi regalo de quince, una reliquia familiar pasada entre mujeres. Así que, cuando me mudé, me entregaron este presente antes de la ocasión acordada._

_Rin contó con una notoria nostalgia, que poco a poco se comenzó a convertir en dolor._

—_¿Una carta?_

—_No te hagas el sorprendido, queridito primo-hermano. Contaba absolutamente todo. Al principio no lo comprendí, después me costó aceptarlo, pero ahora lo entiendo. Esas miradas de miedo cuando jugábamos juntos, cuando le decía a mi padre que eras un ser especial. —La rubia no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas, éstas se colaron por sus mejillas mientras contaba._

—_Rin… —llamé algo preocupado. No me gustaba el llanto._

—_No importa ya nada, tú me odias; yo te odio. Todas esas emociones que experimentamos de pequeños podemos borrarlas sin miedo de nuestras memorias. No te preocupes; mis sentimientos por ti son nulos._

_Por alguna razón, me había empezado a molestar._

—_Bueno, sólo un sentimiento de repulsión. Eres parte de mi vida, una parte mala; pero no puedo eliminarla. Eres como un cuchillo clavado en mi corazón…_

_Empecé a acercarme a ella_

—…_una nube negra en mi día alegre..._

_Cada vez un poco más, Aguantando mis rabias._

—…_una mosca en la sopa…_

_Rin estaba tan concentrado en insultarme, en negarme, en expresar su odio; que no se percató de mi nueva cercanía._

—… _una…_

_No la deje hablar. Tomé sus hombros con brusquedad, ella se fijó en mí. Notó mi inusual contacto y la invasión de espacio personal, por lo cual forcejeó, pero no la solté._

_En cambio, ese movimiento me incitó a terminar lo que mi instinto ordenaba._

_Con mis manos en sus hombros la obligué a aproximarse mucho más, y con nuestros rostros a pocos milímetros la besé._

_La pubertad no sólo me hizo en ese instante unos cinco centímetros más alto; sino que alborotó mis hormonas. Ese pequeño beso fue tan frío de parte de Rin, pero igual me calentaba el cuerpo; por lo cual quería más… mucho más._

_Solté un poco sus hombros y empecé a acariciarlos. Hice formas con mis dedos y rocé con las palmas su piel blanca. Moví mis labios con lentitud pero estaba el anhelo en busca de alguna respuesta, pegué su cuerpo más al mío hasta encajar como dos piezas de rompecabezas._

_Cada acción de mi parte me emocionaba, sin embargo lo mejor fue cuando sentí mis resultados. Rin tembló por un momento por mis caricias, después se encontró más relajada ante mi beso y sus labios empezaron a moverse, apenas un poco, pero igual me llenaba de excitación. Sus brazos parecían asustados al acariciar mi torso y rodear mi cintura con ellos._

_¡Oh, por Dios! Era tan maravilloso ese toque. Me relajaba y tensaba a la vez. Me calentaba y enfriaba al mismo tiempo._

_Me hacía querer más pero también me pedía detenerme._

_Era como desear continuar y terminar en ese preciso instante._

_Sin poder evitarlo, tomé con mi lengua los dulces labios de ella, una lamida fue todo; y, con brusquedad y poca delicadeza, me adentré en su boca._

_¡Qué dulce y caliente paraíso! Era terciopelo su tacto y su sabor a cítricas naranjas. Lo más seguro era que hubiera probado la tartaleta de chocolate y naranja, porque logré distinguir un sabor dulce._

—_Bananas… —susurré un momento al separar nuestros labios, jadeé rápidamente y volví a tomarlos._

—_¿Cómo? —preguntó mi querido doble. Resopló, la dejé respirar un poco y otra vez me zambullí en su boca._

—_Come bananas. En dulces o crudas. ¡No me importa! Pero cómete una y te aseguro que, cuando te bese, no me detendré hasta quitar ese sabor de tu cavidad._

_Continue besándola, y cada movimiento de nuestros labios se convirtió en un baile más obsceno._

_Nuestras lenguas no dudaban en rozarse, siendo capaz de salir de sus propias bocas para buscar a su perfecta compañera. La cavidad viscosa de cada uno se abrió en su máxima expresión para aceptar todo lo que podía. Sentí cómo la saliva empezó a escurrirse por las esquinas de mis labios._

_El sonido de golpes me hizo volver un poco a la realidad._

_¿En qué momento habíamos terminado Rin y yo en la cama? Ella con su vestido subido hasta su cintura, el pelo despeinado, los labios hinchados y con sus pupilas dilatadas, como si hubiera fumado una sustancia alucinógena._

_Puse mis manos en el colchón, rodeándola. Me levanté, extendiendo mis brazos y logré verme en el espejo que decoraba la pared enfrente de mí._

_Yo también tenía una pinta indecente; y me refiero a su mejor sentido sexual: mi corbata empezada a quitar por su nudo flojo, sin la chaqueta de mi traje de gala y medio camino de botones de mi camisa desatados._

_Mi rostro compartía las mismas características que el de Rin: labios hinchados, cabello despeinado y ojos con apariencia de haberme drogado hacía unos momentos._

_Asustado por ser descubierto en tal situación, terminé de levantarme y corrí hacia la puerta. Me asomé por el pasillo, sin embargo sólo logre ver a una pareja algo borracha comer sus bocas justo como Rin y yo estuvimos unos segundos antes._

_Lo más seguro era que ese par se encontrara buscando un lugar privado, pero, al estar tomados, chocaron con las paredes._

_Entré nuevamente a la habitación sólo para encontrarme a Rin acomodando su vestido e intentando peinar su cabello._

—_No era nad…_

_El choque de mi chaqueta con mi rostro calló mi frase._

—_Vístete y acomódate, no tardaras tanto como yo; por eso márchate primero de la habitación; al rato saldré yo y así no levantaremos sospechas._

—_Rin…_

—_Eres el cumpleañero, posible hermano. Es mejor que aparezcas o se podrían armar rumores indeseados. —La frialdad de sus palabras logró quemarme. No respondí ni peleé por nada._

_Mientras abotonaba mi camisa, el silencio invadió la habitación, y la tensión entre ambos era extremadamente notoria._

_Esa incomodidad fue en verdad provechosa, enfrió poco a poco mi cuerpo y eso era estrictamente necesario._

_Las curvas de Rin lograron levantar en mí una recta. Una recta caliente que quería calmar su sed desesperante por mi prima._

_Salí de la habitación en el preciso instante que ya me encontraba decente para mezclarme entre los invitados_

_Ella no replicó, yo tampoco. Ambos, a pesar de los jóvenes que éramos, estábamos consientes del majestuoso error que acabábamos de cometer._

_Un error divertido y placentero._

_Un error que no parecía un error en el fondo de mi cabeza._

_Era la clase de error que no te importaría cometer docenas, cientos o miles de veces. Y sí, yo quería cometer este error docenas, cientos y miles de veces nuevamente._

_Era obvio que Rin nada más era una distracción en mi vida._

_._

.

.

—Deja esa actitud de perra regalada —gruñí completamente cabreado. La mujer me miró burlona.

—No es una "actitud" —corrigió—: Es una estrategia de juego. Sólo tienes envidia porque tú no puedes usarla.

—No digas pendejadas.

Ella levantó los hombros y los dejó caer rápidamente, en una apariencia despreocupaba que hacía incrementar mi rabia.

¿Cómo negarlo ahora? Mi deseo de besarla aumentaba, y pueden apostar que era un beso de todo, menos inocente.

Pero era que el recuerdo de ese apasionado momento cuando cumplí quince seguía escrito en mi piel; caliente como la primera vez. Era como dar un bocado a tu dulce favorito; si no terminabas todo el postre y seguías insatisfecho, lograbas una fuerte adicción a ese dulce.

—Volvamos, Len, es hora del show.

Cómo negarme a eso. Era el objetivo de ambos. Ganar, ganar y ganar. Pero no lo deseaba, que ella estuviera en ese mundo pecaminoso, como lo eran las apuestas; después de todo, era tan rastrero, malvado, lleno de pecados, en el cual la lujuria era parte. Que Rin estuviera cerca de tipos que desearan tocarla, que desearan besarla, que desearan tenerla tanto como yo hacía que me enfermara.

El vómito subió por mi garganta un momento. Sí, en verdad que me enfermaba esa idea.

—Vete de aquí —espeté a pesar de saber que no serviría nada. Para mí, ella siempre sería la niña a la cual le robé la inocencia al ser parte del asesinato de su madre.

Al maltrato que la sometí con los años por mi odio.

Pero es que no era mi culpa odiarla, era mi destino y mi misión.

Podía desearla, sentirme atraído hacia ella; pero mantener mi odio era primordial.

—Ya me estoy yendo —respondió ella mientras tocaba el picaporte de la puerta, lista para retirarse.

—¡No me refiero a la habitación! —Intenté acercarme un poco a Rin, sin embargo me lanzó una de sus miradas frías y me detuve, pero no por eso mantuve silencio—. ¡Ve a casa, el estar aquí es peligroso! —Respiré hondo para calmarme y dije mis últimas palabras con fuerza y odio—. ¡Esto no es juego de niños, Rin ¡Ya no somos pequeños, tómatelo en serio!

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada resonó en el pequeño cuarto. Quedé perplejo por un momento antes de llevar con lentitud y cuidado mi mano derecha hacia mi mejilla izquierda.

La mirada de Rin destilaba rabia, pero también una fuerte melancolía.

—Yo me tomo esto enserio. Esperé por mucho este momento, venir aquí y mostrar mis habilidades es un sueño. Pero, sobre todo, lograr verte. Te has escondido por tanto tiempo de mi, Len. ¡Todavía me debes un juego! Y espero que hoy cumplas con esa promesa de tanto tiempo.

Sin voltear nuevamente para atrás, Rin se retiró de la pequeña habitación.

No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo hacerlo. Ella estaba en este lugar para buscarme, para enfrentarse a mí, para demostrar su odio a mi persona.

Había llegado al extremo de poner en peligro su vida y su integridad sólo por un juego de dados. Porque en verdad lo recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si guardaba ese regalo que me hizo hace diez años como un tesoro valioso; mentira, esos dados son unas joyas inestimables para mí, ya que me recordaba mi feliz vida con ella antes de las tragedias.

¡Maldito destino que deseaba que nos separáramos!

Pero cumpliría ese deseo. Terminaríamos esta tragedia con un juego de dados. Apostaría mi orgullo, mi vida y mi corazón.

.

.

.

_Saqué las cuentas en mi libro diario. Ya era mi turno de encargarme del negocio familiar, mi responsabilidad era mantenerme al tanto con las cuentas y los estados financieros._

—_Joven Len… _—_Akaito; un mayordomo, entró a mi habitación. Dejé el bolígrafo y despejé mi vista del cuaderno._

—¿_Si?_

—_Ha llegado esta invitación a su padre, pero él me ha indicado que se la entregue a usted. _

_El hombre de cabellos rojos se acerco a mi escritorio y dejó un sobre en la mesa en la mesa._

—_Muchas gracias, puede retirarse. _—_Tomé la nota con cuidado y sumo interés._

—_Gracias._

_Akaito salió rápidamente de la habitación. Abrí el primer cajón a mi izquierda del escritorio y saqué un abre cartas._

_Cuando rompí el sobre me dispuse a leer el papel escrito, quedando fuertemente anonado: ¡Era la invitación para la gran noche de apuestas de los Hatsune!_

_Me emocioné, sonreí con superioridad, ya sabiendo la razón por la cual mi padre me entrego esta particular nota. Se había presentado mi momento de demostrar mis habilidades. Todos notarían mi superioridad, al mostrar mi poder, nadie se metería conmigo o con la familia Kagamine._

_Y, de esa manera, las tragedias no se repetirían._

_Lucharía para evitar un futuro cruel como fue el pasado con nosotros, y, para eso, se debía presumir mi habilidad._

_Escaparía y sería libre._

_Sometería mi pasado sangriento._

_Pero, sobre todo, mostraría mi superioridad._

_Me acerqué a una pequeña estantería a mi lado derecho; estaba llena de libros sobre juegos, apuestas y estrategias. Contenía novelas de estafa, pero lo que era más importante para mí eran los diferentes mazos de cartas ubicados en el segundo estante que se postraban con elegancia._

_Estiré mi mano, sin embargo no tomé ninguno de los paquetes. Saqué de atrás de ellos una pequeña caja de madera, era oscura y simple. La abrí y vi los dados rojos; me trajeron tanta nostalgia y dolor._

_Y una realidad pasó por mi mente: Rin podría aparecer en esa reunión._

_No fue una idea alentadora; no por el hecho de que ella sería la única oponente digna de confrontar, a pesar de que hace cinco años no la veía, estaba seguro de que su juego estaría mejor que nunca._

_Mi preocupación radicaba que ella se encontraría en ese peligroso y corrupto lugar._

_Sacudí mi cabeza y mis pensamientos, no debía pensar en eso por ahora._

_Me pregunté… ¿Qué tanto habrá mejorado su juego? ¿Estará a mi altura o yo estaré a la altura de la rubia? _

_¿Rin seguiría jugando? Ojala que sí, ella era excelente para eso._

_Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, si se encontraba allí sería para ser la mejor._

_Si se encontraba allí, la vería después de tanto tiempo._

_Si se encontraba allí, jugaríamos nuevamente posteriormente de diez largos años._

_Si se encontraba allí, cumpliría mi promesa y le mostraría mi habilidad con los dados que me había regalado ya hacía tanto tiempo._

_Si se encontraba allí, cerraríamos ese capitulo de nuestras vidas que nos unía._

_Pero, a pesar de todo eso, mis sentimientos se mezclaron, porque quería que ella estuviera allí, y, a la vez, odiaba esa idea._

_._

_._

_._

Habían pasado tres horas desde mi encuentro con Rin. Ya el salón se encontraba mucho más vacío, las perdidas se hacían mayores; aunque, en mi caso, las ganancias aumentaban.

—¡No! —exclamó la última persona que jugaba en mi mesa. Su mano poseía pasado los veintiún puntos reglamentarios del Black Jack, y, por consecuencia, había perdido sus últimas fichas vigentes.

—Déme otra —pedí. El chico de cabellos castaños rojizos me entrego una nueva carta, la recogí y sonreía con superioridad.

Expresé mi victoria con silencio, manteniendo una sonrisa al mostrar mis cartas: Un As de trébol, una Reina de corazones, y dos cinco; uno de diamante y el otro de corazones.

Recibí el dinero sin ningún comentario.

Las personas a mi alrededor se disiparon. Más de uno parecía decepcionado; y era algo normal. Las derrotas siempre son decepcionantes.

Busqué con mi vista a mis siguientes contrincantes, pero ninguna parecía interesado.

—¿No hay nadie para jugar otra partida? —le pregunté al chico encargado de la mesa.

—No, señor. —Odiaba ser llamado de esa manera, ese joven parecía tener más edad que yo, así que el "señor" estaba de sobra. No comenté nada de eso, así que sólo intenté tranquilizarme y escuchar lo que decía—. Parece que todos se han quedado sin fichas; han perdido todo su dinero. Quedan usted y otras dos personas en la mesa de los dados.

No era necesario que me describiera a esas "dos personas" para saber que una de ellas era Rin.

Me acerqué donde el juego estaba en su mejor apogeo, rodeado de personas que expresaban gritos de apoyo.

Cuando logré entrar en el tumulto de gente para ver lo que ocurría con exactitud, Rin lanzaba nuevamente sus dados, estos apuntaron una perfecta puntuación de siete.

El hombre de cabellos cortos rosas sonrío, expresando su admiración por mi prima.

—Parece que perdí —dijo sin ninguna emoción de rabia—. Fue un buen juego.

Rin sonrió, era esa clase de sonrisas sinceras que alguna vez me había dedicado.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho por eso.

—Me divertí mucho también —respondió mi prima. Ella extendió su mano para tomar la del joven de cabellos rosa claro para dar un apretón amistoso; pero el hombre jaló un poco de su brazo para quedar cerca de su oreja y susurrarle algunas palabras.

El sonrojo de la rubia fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Me coloqué al lado izquierdo de la mesa y lancé una buena gran cantidad de fichas al tablero.

—Es hora del juego, pequeña Rin.

La rubia me miró un poco consternada por la brusquedad de mis movimientos. Soltó la mano de indeseado ese y me miró con una sonrisa de superioridad desde el lado derecho del mueble.

—¿Pequeña? Recuerda que soy mayor que tú, una semana, pero mayor —dijo mientras acomodaba sus guantes largos de color blanco.

—Debajo de mí… —Usé un tono algo comprometedor—, siempre serás pequeña.

Su cara consternada combinaba con una avergonzada. Sus mejillas, que por un momento se sonrojaban por ese hombre, en ese momento parecían dos manzanas jugosas.

Al saber que fue por mí, me hizo más feliz todavía.

—¿Seguro que ya es tiempo de nuestro juego? —Cambió de tema con descaro Rin, intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo con un tono de voz duro y una expresión fría; no obstante esos cachetes la delataban.

No se sabía los demás, pero a mí me mostraban vergüenza ante los recuerdos del "pequeño" (nótese el sarcasmo) desliz cometido en mi cumpleaños número quince.

—Ya no hay contrincantes —dije en alto para ser escuchado por todo el círculo de personas que nos rodeaban; que nos veían con entusiasmo, esperando la batalla.

¿Cómo lo supe? Las palabras expresadas en tonos bajos no eran para nada disimulados; mejor dicho, creía que no podían considerarse susurros. En ellos expresaban los sorprendidos que estaban por nuestro juego y que sería muy interesante vernos luchar.

Pero hubo un comentario que no me gustó:

—_Se ven tan iguales… ¿Serán hermanos?_

Provino de una voz femenina algo madura. Su comentario fue seguido por otros de afirmación.

Me afectaba tanto eso, desde hacía años me atormentaba ese hecho. Rin y yo hermanos; compartiríamos una unión muy íntima y que podía ser prohibida si llegaba a algo físico.

Pero ya había pasado ese rasgo, yo toqué a mi posible hermana de manera sexual y ella me acarició en respuesta. ¿Habrían sido las hormonas? ¿Sólo un ataque de atracción que podía olvidarse? No, era algo más que eso.

Si fuera algo tan simple no me sentiría tan afectado, y mucho menos querría repetirlo. Porque, a pesar de los cinco años que transcurrieron, la necesidad de volver a tocarla era intensa.

Dejé de pensar en eso para concentrarme en el juego.

Lancé mis fichas para concretar la apuesta. La chica mostró una media sonrisa antes de igualar la cantidad de dinero.

Tomó los dados que anteriormente usaba, seguramente serían los que ofrecía el casino.

Cuando el encargado de mesa; un hombre mayor que poseía un perfecto mostacho, estaba a punto de ofrecerme un par de dados, me opuse con un movimiento de dedos.

—Traje mis propios dados —espeté, sin mirar al hombre. Mantenía los ojos en Rin. Ella, ante mis palabras, levantó una de sus cejas; algo que yo nunca logré hacer.

Metí mi mano derecha en el bolsillo de mi chaleco negro, para después sacar los dos cubos rojos.

Mi contrincante, al reconocerlos, dejó su expresión y colocó una de pura sorpresa.

—Debo revisarlos antes, señor. —Arrugué mi rostro; pero no por el hecho de que debían revisar los dados, ya que eso era algo obvio, aunque; como ya dije antes, la palabra "señor" nunca había sido de mi gusto.

Intenté disimular mi mala rostro para no mostrarme impertinente. Lo más seguro es que el señor pensarían que mi expresión era por los dados y en verdad no deseaba eso.

—Claro, sin ningún problema.

Concedí el par de plástico, el señor del mostacho los revisó: pesó miró con cercanía y los arrojó un par de veces.

—Están perfectos, sin ningún truco. Puede usarlos sin problemas.

El hombre me devolvió nuevamente los dos de cubos rojos.

Rin tenía una mirada sigilosa, que lanzaba interrogantes que no haría y que yo no respondería.

Preguntas como:

"¿Por qué los conservaba? ¿Qué rayos ocurría? Y ¿Cuál era mi intención?"

Y ninguna de las esas dudas podía darle una contestación, porque no sabía la razón de haber guardado esos dados por diez años; no entendía qué rayos ocurría conmigo y mucho menos podía saber mis intenciones.

—Lanzará los primero los dados la señorita.

Así empezamos el juego tan esperado por nosotros.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE ENCUESTA.**

**Hola lectores, pues ya falta poco para terminar Trampa Casino. Aquí está el capitulo 03, sólo faltan dos más y terminamos el FanFic. Por esa razón estoy pensando que historia escribir a continuación. Aquí los resumenes:**

_**¿Qué historia quieres que escriba y pública a continuación? Son historias de Vocaloid basadas e inspiradas en canciones de Hitoshizuku-P. Todas son Rin y Len, pero no todas poseen incesto.**_

_**Lluvia en la Casa de los Sueños:** Ambas de niñas; huérfanas, prometieron permanecer juntas. Obligadas a ser cortesanas rivales, igual mantuvieron su promesa. Cuando el hijo de un comerciante se mete en su vida y traiciona a Miku, hace que su juramente se pierda. Rin promete odiarlo toda su vida... pero después de tres años ha regresado, e interesado en ella._

_**Noche de Mal Final:** Todos nuestros deseos se exponen en la noche. Recibe tu invitación, entra en la mansión y hazlos realidad bajo la eterna luna, pero cuando llegue el momento de elegir… ¿Será más importante la vida o tu deseo egoísta?_

_**Flor Corrompida:** El Oficial fue llevado a la zona roja para ver a la famosa bailarina exótica. Intoxicado por la pasión; o quizás por el alcohol, arrancó la flor del amor y antes de darse cuenta, se convirtió en una flor corrompida. "Hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver... Adiós"_

_**Sueños de Cerezo:** Ha través de las cuerdas de un violín, un dulce sonido apareció y así la historia de un amor prohibido de dieciseis noches empezó. Entre pétalos de cerezo dos personas serán felices por un momento, y ha pesar de saber el trágico final que les depara... vivirán felizmente ese sueño._

_**Salidas:** Eran gemelos normales, se apreciaban como dos comunes hermanos. Pero cuando una tragedia le ocurre a Rin, Len decide nunca separarse de su hermana. Mientras el tiempo pasa y las adversidades ocurren, la nieve cae y el amor florece._

**Todas estas historias las escribire, estén seguros de eso; nada más quiero saber cuál quieren a continuación.**_  
_

**¡Voten por su favorita!  
**

**De igual manera pueden votar en mi perfil de Fanfiction  
**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomare con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!  
**

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて **


	4. Capitulo 04

**PARTE DEL PROYECTO HITOSHIZUKU (Visitar Blog para más información)**

**Importate:**** Mis historias tienen una gran base historica y realista. Investigo mucho a la hora de escribir.**

**_Disclaimer: _Los personaje le pertenencen a Crypton Future Media, y la canción a Hitoshizuku-P **

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

******Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Short-Fic**_

_**Trampa Casino**_

_**Rin y Len Kagamine**_

_**Posible Incesto (Decisión del Lector)**_

_**Vocaloid**_

**Capitulo 04**

Mis dados volaron por décima vez. Ese juego estaba trancado en un tormentoso empate. Rin y yo sacábamos sietes sin parar; dándonos por ganadores en todos los turnos.

—Me estoy cansando de esto —espetó con rabia mi contrincante.

—No eres la única.

Jugamos dos rondas más, quedando con los mismos resultados.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor estaban eufóricas.

—¡Joder! Qué buen juego. ¿¡Quién apuesta por el ganador!? Yo le voy a la candente rubia —dijo una voz masculina notoriamente divertida; además de lujuriosa, para mi irritación.

Rin tiró sus dados, mostrando un perfecto siete. Suspiré, ella siempre lanzaba después que yo y ese resultado demostrada la continuidad de nuestro empate.

Ella cambió su expresión a una irritada por la situación. Era obvio que lo odiaba tanto como yo.

—¿Eres idiota o te la das de uno? Nadie tiene dinero, ese par les gano a todos en el lugar —respondió otra voz masculina más madura sobre el comentario de las apuestas"—. Claro que me interesa, ese chico parece tener la capacidad de mover las cosas a su antojo, ganará seguramente.

Sonreí por los halagos hacia mi persona.

Al igual que Rin, aposté nuevamente para la siguiente ronda, los retos consistían en ese momento en poner todo nuestro dinero; algo arriesgado, pero que acabaría con todo más rápido.

Preparé los dados entre mi índice y anular, apliqué el movimiento de lanzada perfecta.

—Más que riqueza, quiero una noche con esa rubia, veré si después logro algo; es notorio lo puta que debe ser. Esa es la clase de mujeres que vienen a estos sitios, no importa qué tan buena jugadora sea.

La voz del primer hombre habló, pronunció ese comentario despectivo que tensó mis músculos. Mis dedos también sufrieron esa tensión, por lo cual no pude hacer bien el movimiento de manos para la arrojada de los cubos.

—¡No! —grité rabioso mientras los dados caían y marcaban un ocho, un seis en uno y un dos del otro— No, no, no, no, no ¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no!

Mis gritos expresados con rabias dejaron mudos a todos. A mí me desgarraban la garganta. ¡No quería creerlo!

Había perdido, ya era imposible no evitarlo. Rin sacaría un siete y sería el fin. Todos mis esfuerzos, mis deseos; que ella ganara dejaría en ridículo a mi padre y a mí. Mi orgullo, mi soberbia serían arrebatados de mi cuerpo, dejando mi alma al rojo vivo.

Tanto tiempo en el juego. Tanto tiempo jugando esa noche, despedazando a cada jugador para al final perder.

Tanto nadar para ahogarme en la orilla.

Levanté mi vista, Rin ya estaba preparándose para su turno.

Tomé el borde la mesa con mis manos, clavando mis uñas en la madera; las astillas empezaron a clavarse como estacas debajo de ellas, sin embargo no me importaba. El dolor mental era peor.

Fijé la vista en Rin, debía enfrentar las consecuencias de mis errores.

Su persona era un estorbo, una distracción, un bache en el camino.

Estaba en ese momento completamente demostrado: por culpa de ese comentario hacia ella, la irritación me había dominado y lancé mal mis dados.

Y había sido así toda la vida.

La mujer mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Quedé perplejo por culpa de está, no era de ironía, diversión o de orgullo ¡Era melancólica!

Era una pequeña mueca un poco temblorosa; que, junto a sus ojos brillosos combinaban perfectamente. Mostraba tanto dolor que sentí un golpe en mi pecho.

No obstante esa demostración de sentimientos para mí no fue nada como lo que vino después.

Rin estaba a punto de tirar, pero parecía una lanzada no planeada. Mientras su mano derecha soltaba los dados, con la izquierda tomó mi blanca bufanda, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo; lo que por consecuencia hizo que yo también me acercara.

Abrí los ojos en mayor expresión cuando admiré y sentí los labios de mi versión femenina sobre los míos. Una unión que me dejó perplejo. No lograba reaccionar, pero en verdad no me esperaba eso.

Rin movió sus labios de manera tímida, un movimiento poco perceptible para muchos; sin embargo no para mí.

Por un momento mis manos temblaron, mi mente se nubló y me perdí en el espacio. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el rostro de la rubia entre mis manos para profundizar el beso… Ella ya se había separado.

Una pequeña lágrima delicada se deslizó por su rostro.

—He perdido —anunció fuerte y claro, lanzó su bolsa de fichas mientras endurecía su rostro.

Nadie en la sala hablaba, estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo.

Rin se retiró del lugar lentamente. Ni me digné a tomar los círculos de colores esparcidas por el tablero.

La multitud empezó a opinar, incrédula.

—_¿Por qué tiró los dados al suelo?_

Ese fue el único susurro que me digné a captar.

Miré al piso, buscando los dos cubos, y en verdad estaban ahí; lanzados sin delicadeza o premeditación.

Mi posible hermana no hizo una jugada, pero ella nunca se equivocaría de una manera tan descuidada, siempre sabía lo que hacía.

Ella me había dejado ganar.

Mi incredulidad anterior aumentó, pero se combinó con una fuerte rabia.

Corrí en la dirección en la cual ella se había retirado antes. No le di importancia a nada más; dejé mis fichas en la mesa, al igual que las de Rin.

Empecé a buscarla desesperadamente, por primera vez después de tantos años desconecté mi mente del mundo para concentrarme solo en una cosa: atrapar a mi prima.

Pero mi desespero era cada vez mayor, no conseguía divisar a mi prima por ningún lado. Rastreé la salida de la fábrica, ya que lo más probable era que se hubiera retirado del lugar.

Cuando por fin pude estar afuera, la lluvia caía; no era una simple llovizna, no obstante tampoco se podía describir como una fuerte tormenta.

Dejé que el agua me mojara. Giré mi rostro, primero a la derecha: la calle se encontraba completamente vacía. Revisé mi reloj, sin impórtame que se mojara.

—_Dos y cinco minutos de la mañana _—susurré. Era realmente tarde.

Cambié la dirección de mis ojos hacía la izquierda. A pesar de la lluvia, logré divisar un pequeño cuerpo caminando en la lejanía.

Apreté los dientes ¿Acaso era tan tonta como para no saber los peligros que corría por recorrer las calles de Tokio tan tarde? Con paso apresurado la perseguí, aumentando la velocidad un poco a cada segundo.

Mientras más cerca estaba de ese cuerpo, me encontraba crecidamente seguro del hecho de que era Rin.

La reconocería, sin importar las dificultades.

Cuando ya me ubicaba casi a su lado, apreté su brazo entre mis dedos y prácticamente la llevé obligada a un callejón cercano, ignorando todos sus gritos.

Subí mi palma por su extremidad tomada hasta ubicarla en su hombro; hice lo mismo con mi otra mano. Me recosté sobre la pared por lo cansado que estaba, pero la obligué a verme.

—¡Len, ¿qué rayos haces?! —empezó a vociferar en alto. Sus ojos demostraban una gran sorpresa—. Deberías estar en el casino recogiendo tu ganancia.

Eso me molestó.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Me preguntas qué hago? ¡Por dios! ¿¡Qué rayos haces tú!? Esa es la verdadera pregunta. Descarada ¡¿Por qué me dejaste ganar?!

Rin bajó su cara, parecía avergonzada.

—Ganaste por tu cuenta, no te dejé ganar. —Esas palabras me dejaron confundido.

—¡Mentirosa! —grité—. Me equivoqué en mi tiro. ¡Lanzaste los dados al piso y te retiraste! No se había declarado un ganador, seguíamos en empate; pudimos haber empezado otra ronda.

—¡No lo entiendes!

El grito de Rin resonó entre las paredes, estas lo repitieron en un desgarrador eco.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Len —dijo más tranquila—. Me ganaste, no puedo soportar más este peso emocional. Este pasado y este presente me tienen completamente traumada; no puedo olvidarlo. Eso es lo peor, no puedo olvidarme de ti.

Después de esas palabras, empezó a llorar a mares. Una gran cantidad de lágrimas se mezclaban con gotas de lluvia, pero igual lograba diferenciarlas.

Me dolía fuertemente a mí también; tanto que quise llorar a su lado.

Pero, en vez de eso, la besé. Uní mis labios con los suyos, empapándonos por la tormenta. Cambié de lugar mis manos; una la posé en su mejilla y la otra en su nuca; la obligué a estar más pegada a mi boca.

Rin me correspondió sin mucha demora. Agarró mis hombros, clavando sus dedos para poder mantener el equilibrio de tan apasionada unión, ya que era varios centímetros más alto.

Ese beso se parecía tanto al de mi cumpleaños número quince. Apasionado y prohibido; sin embargo, por alguna razón, ese calentaba más mi cuerpo (y eso que ya era un adulto, en vez de un adolescente de hormonas descontroladas.

Mi músculo viscoso conocido como lengua recorrió toda la cavidad bucal de Rin, se sentía como volver al hogar después de tanto tiempo: tan parecido a los recuerdos, pero con aspectos nuevos que deseas descubrir.

—¿Por… por qué me… besaste? —pregunté con dificultad en el mismo instante que nos separamos. Jadeaba rápidamente; mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en un compás compartido con mi prima.

Nuestros rostros apenas estaban separados; nuestras narices se rozaban y las miradas se hundían entre sí.

—Ya te… lo dije —jadeó mi doble femenino—. Me ganaste. Perdí ante ti, Len, perdí mi integridad, mis pensamientos y mi alma.

No supe muy bien cómo interpretar esas palabras, pero, al ver el rostro sonrojado de ella tan cerca del mío, mandé a la porra todo: a mi padre, a la sociedad, al pasado y al futuro.

Podría arrepentirme… No, era imposible arrepentirse de eso; estaba seguro.

Con mi cuerpo caliente y excitado en cada hebra de mí ser volví a besarla. En esa ocasión no tomé su cuerpo en mis manos para profundizar el beso; las mantuve ocupadas quitando mi corbata blanca, que después usé para cubrir los ojos de Rin.

—Prohibido hablar, prima —dije divertido, por un momento parecía que replicaría; típico de su fuerte carácter, pero acaricié sus pechos por encima del vestido dejándola aturdida y excitada.

Lo sabía por los gemidos que lanzaba.

La cargué al mejor estilo nupcial y empecé a buscar un taxi. Tenía una limosina esperándome de parte de mi padre, pero no deseaba que supieran que me encontraba con Rin.

—¿A dónde me llevas… ?—preguntó la joven, se notaba el nerviosismo y la excitación en sus palabras.

—Shhhh… —siseé—, prohibido hablar, ¿recuerdas? Obedéceme sin rechistar, querida, o tendré que castigarte.

El resto del camino me obedeció.

Era casi imposible conseguir un taxi a esas horas de la noche, pero la suerte me iluminó y uno de esos autos típicamente amarillos apareció en la lejanía. Parecía que el destino realmente apoyaba lo que ocurría. Si había un dios; o varios, mirándome en el cielo, accedían a las cosas que le haría a mi posible hermana.

Aprobarían lo que nadie en esta sociedad injusta acepta, sin importar las circunstancias. Tacharían mis acciones como "sucias", pero si en verdad lo eran, pues ensuciaría a Rin en cada rincón de su blanco y sexy cuerpo.

El taxi se detuvo por mi seña, parecía algo dudoso por la hora y nuestras empapadas ropas (además de la manera que tenía a mi compañera). Me monté, ignorando el ceño fruncido del conductor.

—Al hotel... —estaba a punto de decir "cercano", pero quería comodidad y calidad en mis aposentos; duraríamos ocupados el resto de la noche… y estaba seguro que parte de la mañana. Decidí corregirme—, lujoso más cercano por favor.

Del bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón saqué con cuidado (para no lastimar a la rubia que se encontraba encima de mis piernas) mi cartera; agradecí profundamente no haberla dejado en la limosina o en la fábrica/casino.

Le dí al hombre bigotudo un par de billetes. Éste abrió los ojos al tomarlos y cambió por completo su actitud con nosotros. Le había entregado una cantidad de dinero que no obtendría en toda la noche.

—Ponga algo de música —pedí. El piloto asintió, prendió la radio y una balada romanticona pero movida sonó. Sonreí con picardía, era perfecto para mi cometido.

Rin tenía su trasero directamente en mi pelvis y el rostro recostado hacia mi hombro; su torso se acomodaba perfectamente en mi pecho y sus piernas juntas se posaban en todo el asiento.

Parecía nerviosa, aunque por la excitación. Confiaba totalmente en mí, y eso hacía más desconcertante mis pensamientos.

Ya que mi mano derecha se encontraba atrapada por la espalda de ella, use la izquierda para acariciar la cara externa de sus muslos.

—Len… —gimió.

—Es mejor que mantengas en silencio, sino el taxista nos descubrirá.

Cerró sus labios de golpe, pero empezó a morderlos cuando mi mano extendió su recorrido hacia la parte interna de sus piernas. Por inercia, Rin separó un poco sus extremidades, y yo aproveché para subir mi mano.

Empecé a tantear el borde de su ropa interior. Lograba sentir el encaje, me pregunté de qué color serían, pero eso lo averiguaría más tarde.

Toqué su intimidad por encima de la tela, el gemido retenido de Rin hizo que la erección en mis pantalones se pusiera mucho más dura.

—Len... Len… —llamó entre pequeños suspiros de desespero—. Siento algo duro, me senté sobre algo duro.

Ese comentario inocente me puso peor, mi miembro levantado ya dolía por su encierro y lo temblores en el cuerpo de mi prima llenaban de sensaciones mi endurecido músculo.

—Soy yo, dulzura —comenté ahogado, respiré profundo y moví mi ingle para que ella pudiera sentirlo mejor—, lo que sientes son mis deseos por ti.

Rin no me respondió. Su rostro se sonrojó mucho más y sus labios quedaron entre abiertos por la impresión. Yo seguí acariciándola, aplicando inmediatamente un poco de presión.

Ella escondió su rostro entre mi hombro con más ahínco. Se encontraba desesperada por ocultar sus gemidos, así que, para evitar soltarlos, encajó sus dientes en mi ropa. Tal acción logró tomar un poco de mi piel, aunque no era más que una presión que, en vez de dolerme… pues, ayudaba a mi excitación a hacerse mayor.

Saqué mi mano de debajo de su falda, mis dedos se encontraban algo humedecidos, a lo cual sonreí.

Mi mano recientemente desocupada volvió a trabajar, acariciando el cuello de mi prima con la yema de mis dedos.

Acerqué mi boca a su oreja mientras su cuello seguía siendo sexualmente mimado por las extremidades de mi mano. Junté mis labios, dejando una pequeña abertura y expiré un soplo de aire frío.

—¡Ah! —soltó la rubia. Su gemido fue fuerte y claro, ni la música logro tapar ese dulce y picante sonido.

El taxista se asomó por el espejo retrovisor ubicado en lo alto del parabrisas. Seguí con las caricias hacia la tentadora joven de mis piernas, pero fulminé con la mirada al conductor del transporte.

Si pensaba por un momento que le permitiría observar las sexys y adorables expresiones de Rin, o tal vez escuchar sus dulces y eróticos sonidos, ¡pues qué equivocado estaba! Sólo yo los vería, escucharía y sentiría, pero, sobre todo, yo los produciría.

El conductor arrugó la cara, decepcionado por no lograr conseguir su espectáculo vouyerista.

—_Descansa un poco, ahora continuaremos _—susurré, sólo para ella, sin embargo parecía tener otros planes.

Mi respiración se cortó abruptamente cuando su mano izquierda se deslizó por mi torso con timidez, llegando al inicio de mi ingle; parecía querer bajar más pero su muslo evitaba el contacto.

Arrugó su cara, pensativa; a pesar de sus ojos cubiertos por mi corbata, todavía se lograban diferenciar sus expresiones.

Con cuidado y una gran determinación, levantó su pierna izquierda, pegando el tacón en lo alto de la ventana del transporte. No es por nada, pero lo primero que noté de esa acción fue la gran flexibilidad de mi posible hermana.

Una gran habilidad para lo que deseábamos hacer.

Ese movimiento de su extremidad permitió algo de espacio entre su muslo y mi zona sensible. En ese momento, se aventuró directamente a acariciar mi miembro, con algo de dificultad porque el espacio tampoco llegaba a ser bastante.

Sus dedos recorrían ese bulto encerrado, con lentitud y suavidad. Era tan malditamente erótico. Mi sangre se concentraba en la zona, mis músculos se estiraban y mi piel se ponía cada vez más sensible.

—Rin… —gemí enloquecido su nombre, la chica entre mis piernas sonrío con picardía y vergüenza, parecía muy feliz de lograr esas reacciones en mí.

Mi mente se perdió entre las sensaciones que mi doble me proporcionaba y en la verdad que acababa de entender.

De la misma manera en mis emociones destilaban, del mismo anhelo que mi cuerpo tenia por el contacto con ella, de la misma forma que deseaba enloquecerla, de la misma manera en que mi placer sería el suyo… Rin se sentía igual, compartíamos esos mismos sentimientos, y fue por esa razón que se dejaba acariciar de la manera en que lo hice, además de palparme indecentemente.

Esa realidad emocionó más mi cuerpo, haciéndolo más sensible. La rubia me seguía tocando, y estaba seguro que no soportaría más. Tomé su mano exploratoria y la alejé de mi entrepierna.

—Detente, detente, detente —rogué, entre fuerte jadeos y gemidos. Respiré con profundidad y algo de dificultad, desesperado por tranquilizarme un poco—. No quiero correrme todavía, así que, por favor, espera.

Rin se tensó, puso sus manos en su pecho y bajo su rostro. ¡Joda, le había pedido un respiro y me vino con una expresión adorable! ¿No sabía su persona que la manera en que flexionaba sus brazos traía como consecuencia que sus pechos resaltaran?

Hubiera mandado a la mierda toda la situación: al taxista y al lugar; me hubiera dejado llevar por lo que deseaba. Que todos me perdonaran, sin embargo la paciencia y el autocontrol tienen un extremo y yo ya había conseguido el mío.

Pero, en el preciso instante en que me iba a lanzar a los labios de ella, el taxista detuvo la música.

—Ya llegamos —dijo.

En mi interior, un grito de victoria sonó. Con la mayor velocidad que me pude permitir, baje del auto con mi prima en brazos. Distinguí el hotel y quedé muy conforme con lo que pude observar.

Salimos del vehículo, ayude a Rin a posar con cuidado sus pies en el asfalto. Sorprendentemente la lluvia se había detenido y el cielo se había despejado, demostrando que la lluvia era pasajera; un cambio drástico de clima.

Entré a la gran recepción escurriendo agua. Era sorprendente como la excitación de nuestros cuerpos evitó que nos hubiera dado frío.

Pedí una habitación al recepcionista, que nos veía curioso y extrañado, pero en verdad no respondería a sus dudas, por muy acusadoras que llegaran a ser.

En el preciso instante que nos encontramos ambos en el ascensor, coloqué con delicadeza las piernas de mi prima en el suelo y la ayude a mantener su estabilidad. Fue inevitable; mueca un poco burlona salió con soltura.

—¿De qué te ríes? —me preguntó. Ella se abrazaba a mí para conservar el equilibrio, tenía su sentido de la vista renegado y era algo difícil mantenerse si no sabía dónde se encontraba.

—Te cargué por más de quince minutos y no me encuentro para nada cansado. Es impresionante como el cuerpo humano trabaja a su gusto.

Rin rió conmigo.

—Es cierto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Ella captó muy bien el sonido.

—Estamos dentro de un ascensor. —No fue una pregunta, fue una declaración, la cual aprobé con un simple sonido de garganta.

Volví a tomarla entre mis brazos, ya que de esa manera era mucho más fácil transportarla. Ella lanzó un quejido por la impresión cuando la levanté, yo reí un poco ante su ternura y le di un beso rápido en sus labios.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación. La joven acariciaba mi pecho con suavidad. Disfrutaba mucho ese contacto, era, de alguna manera, algo íntimo, especial y único. Me llenaba de sentimientos indescriptibles.

En la puerta de nuestra habitación, necesité por un momento mis manos libres para poder abrir la puerta con la llave tipo tarjeta, aunque en realidad no deseaba soltar a mi prima.

Teniendo particular cuidado, cambié la pose. Rin pasó de mis brazos al mejor estilo nupcial, a ser cargada usando uno de mis hombros como base estabilizadora, al mejor modo "saco de papas".

—¡Oye, Len! —Las quejas de la chica me dieron bastante gracia—. ¡Soy una dama, ten cuidado!

—Sí, sí, como digas, Rin —respondí a sus quejas de manera despectiva. No era mi intención, bueno, sí lo era, pero de manera cómica. Verla enojada era otra faceta que adoraba desde pequeño.

La rubia gruñó un poco y yo sólo sonreí más.

La habitación tenía un decorado muy "cielo", blanco y diferentes tonos de azul eran los que decoraban las paredes. Era hermoso y sentí que era "pasable", pero sólo pasable; porque en verdad deseaba llevarla a los sitios más finos y elegantes.

No me molesté en usar el botón de la luz. La ventana dejaba entrar mucho brillo de Luna que iluminaba la cama.

Cuando la gran cama matrimonial estuvo a mi vista, mis emociones florecieron con felicidad. Quería alborotarla rápidamente y no me importaba empaparla por nuestra ropa, la gente de limpieza se encargaría de arreglarla después. Creo que la manera que coloqué a Rin en la cama se podía denominar como "lanzar".

—¡Len!

Estaba seguro que empezaría a replicar, no obstante dejé que se quejara. Yo me concentré en quitarme mi chaleco negro y mi camisa naranja de rayas. Era algo difícil entre la excitación y anticipación de mi cuerpo y mente, además de la tela mojada que se pegaba en mi piel y los algo resbaladizos que se encontraban mis botones.

Cuando mi torso logró estar descubierto, lancé las prendas a cualquier destino, mi sombrero siguió el mismo camino. Batí un poco mi cabeza para alborotar mis mechones rubios y después despejé mi rostro del flequillo con mis dedos.

Me relamí los labios, listos. Me sentía como un depredador a punto de devorar a un tierno e inocente conejo.

No pude evitarlo por un momento más. Me monté en la cama. Mi posible hermana calló cuando sintió mi cercanía por el hundimiento del colchón. La rodeé con mis piernas y mi última pizca de autocontrol se esfumó.

Quería ser cuidadoso, delicado y suave al llevarla al éxtasis conmigo, pero lo que no haría era dejarla vestida por un segundo más. Con rudeza, volteé su cuerpo, su torso quedó contra la cama y aproveché esta pose para deslizar el cierre de su costado y levantar su falda.

El par de montículos perfectamente levantados que tenia por nalgas se veían tersos, pero lo más tentador era la fina tela de encaje negro y amarillo. Era una pieza delicada y algo transparente sostenido por una fina línea de tela, cubría media desnudez de su trasero.

Parecían tan apetitosos, como un melocotón.

Tomé las caderas de Rin y acerqué mi boca a ese trasero tan tentador. Besé una de las hermosas nalgas y un gemido salió de los labios de la diosa que tenía debajo de mí. Sonreí y procedí a seguir besando, docenas de besos en cada montículo erótico, que después me parecieron insuficientes. Me aventuré más y di; a continuación, mordidas suaves y sensuales a su posterior.

Cerré mis ojos y continúe con mi trabajo, deleitándome a gran escala.

La chica temblaba un poco y lanzaba pequeños quejidos atascados entre el cobertor de la cama y su rostro.

Me separé y sonreí con picardía al ver mi trabajo. Su piel blanca terminó teniendo marcas rosas, diferentes chupones y algunas leves muescas de dientes.

Mis marcas en Rin, mi miembro erecto palpitó ante ese hecho.

Continúe levantando el vestido, con una mano le indiqué a la rubia que levantara un poco su torso mientras que con la otra arrastraba la tela.

Tuve particular cuidado con sus brazos, no deseaba doblárselos de mala manera. Terminé de retirar toda la prenda por encima de su cabeza.

No pude reprimir mi gemido ante mi nuevo descubrimiento ¡No llevaba sostén!

Su hermosa espalda descubierta parecía el más perfecto lienzo listo para ser pintado por mis manos y labios. Coloqué dos dedos en su cuello y los arrastré por toda su columna vertebral. Después acaricié sus hombros y omóplatos, produciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en un masaje. Pequeños golpecitos por aquí y por allá.

—¿Qué rayos haces ahora? —preguntó entre suspiros.

—Quiero que nunca olvides esta noche, y para eso debe ser especial.

Proseguí con mi trabajo por un minuto. La realidad fue que no era tan "santo". Mi posición de atrapar las piernas de Rin con mis propias piernas, sumada al tener que reclinar mi torso para poder masajear sus hombros, ocasionaba que mi bragueta se posara cómodamente en su trasero; ahora bicolor.

En cada movimiento que daba, mi delicada zona era acariciada por la curvatura de la mujer. Ella podía sentirlo, me lo revelaba su vergüenza.

Aventuré mis manos ahora por debajo de su cuerpo, tocando con algo de dificultad su firme vientre, subiendo y bajando por todo el torso para acunar sus pechos como final. Al sentir esa suave masa blanda, la perspectiva de ver sus pezones se hacía mayor. ¿De qué color serían? Claros u oscuros, de un rosa intenso o suave; existía la opción de ser una combinación entre rosa y naranja, como lo era el coral. La parte central de sus redondos pechos también podrían ser fuera de lo común y sorprenderme con un tono caramelo.

Tantas teorías y una sola verdad; la cual, era hora de descubrir. Entre tantos tanteos de piel, la pasión empezaba a desatarse en el ambiente, por lo cual dejar de lado un poco de delicadeza no sería mal visto. Podía hasta agregar emoción, así que la obligué a girar.

Cuando los pechos de Rin quedaron al descubierto para mí por primera vez, pasé por una nueva sorpresa, mejor descripto como incógnita. Estaba seguro que un gran signo de interrogación se leía en mi cara, ya que al voltear a mi prima, para por fin poder emborracharme con la visión de su frente desnudo, me conseguí con dos pedazos de lo que parecía ser papel, ocultándome la vista de las cerezas de sus pechos.

Eran dos adhesivos con forma de flor color beige claro. Su diámetro era suficiente para cubrir las puntas de los montículos de mi prima y llenarme de rabia.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —pregunté, mientras tocaba una de los flores.

—Son… ¡Uh! Cubre pezones.

—Ya me di cuenta —dije con sarcasmo—. Pero dime para qué los usas.

—La tela del vestido era muy liviana, no quería que se notaran mis pezones por encima de la seda. Usar sostén no era opción, ya que el escote del vestido lo mostraría y se vería muy vulgar. Preferí no ponérmelo

—Y yo agradezco eso con el corazón —comenté con perversión antes de arrancar cada "cubre-pezón" con velocidad.

—¡Ey! —Se quejó la joven debajo de mí—. ¡Eso duele!

—Perdón, aunque no soportaba más el hecho de no poder ver tus montículos —Coral, sus pezones eran de ese extraño y tentador color coral. Era simplemente perfecto.

Mientras admiraba su busto, empecé a desatar la corbata que cubría la vista de Rin. Ella debía ver como tocaba, mimaba, besaba, acaricia y/o mordía ese par de botones

Cuando la prenda se desprendió de la visión periférica de mi "versión femenina", le tomó algo de tiempo acostumbrarse. Pestañeó un poco para lograr una mejor perspectiva del cuarto bañado en luz lunar y aproveché la distracción para atrapar con mi boca el primer punto central de su pecho.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —gimió cuando chupe con fuerza. Me separé y un fino hilo de saliva unía mi boca a su piel. Saqué la lengua y di un lametazo para después mandar una ráfaga de viento frío, cortesía de mi cavidad bucal. El cambio de temperatura aceleró la respiración de Rin, y esa fue mi señal para atacar el otro seno. Pero no dejé de atender el izquierdo, mis dedos se encargaron de eso.

Sus pezones se habían convertido en dos piedrecitas corales. Duras y excitadas, listas para torturar con mis manos.

De pellizcar pasé nuevamente a trabajar con mi boca, aplicando más besos y lambidas para convertirlos en mordidas agridulces; es decir, me esforzaba para combinar con perfección algo de dolor y un inmenso placer. Cambié mi pose para estar en esta ocasión acostado al lado de ella.

Rin buscó mi rostro a tientas con sus manos para besarme, con mi mano recorrí un camino por su vientre para toparme con el borde de las sexys braguitas. Excavé por el encaje para tocar los primeros rizos de su intimidad, me adentré más para sentir los pétalos de su sexual flor. Acaricié con extremo cuidado y con mi dedo anular invadí la viscosa cavidad.

—¡Len! —gritó mi prima. Un sonido acompañado de cortas respiraciones rápidas.

—Rin, ¿te gusta? —pregunté con picardia.

—Sí… —gimió—, me gusta mucho. Todo de ti me gusta, siempre me has gustado…

«¡¿Cómo?!» pensé, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Separé todo mi cuerpo de un golpe. Levanté un poco mi rostro para ver a la chica directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —interrogue con lentitud, lanzando mi mejor mirada acusadora.

La rubia abrió los ojos. Me miró nerviosa y hasta algo dolida por el hecho de parar mis movimientos. Eso último me pareció divertido y emocionante, pero no estaba para eso en ese momento.

La rubia respiró profundo, parecía buscar tranquilidad. Después, recostó su espalda en el colchón, quedando boca arriba, apoyó sus codos levantando un poco su torso haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran… para mi desgracia.

Temblé en mi interior.

Rin abrió un poco sus labios y yo me concentré en escucharla. Cada segundo que pasaba, más preguntas me formulaba y menos respuestas conseguía.

—Len, no te detengas, por favor —dijo en un susurro, utilizando una voz tan malditamente erótica. Pero era falsa. Lo notaba, buscaba la manera de distraerme con su cuerpo, al igual que los hombres con los que jugaba al póker.

Eso me dolió en el fondo de mi pecho.

Yo no deseaba ser otro, yo quería ser especial para ella.

Y la triste realidad llegó a mi mente. Me encontraba completamente enamorado de mi prima, de mi posible hermana.

¿Duré diez años tan ciego? Tristemente, sí. Me dejé llevar obedeciendo a mi padre sin un contexto clave, sin una razón clara. Sólo me confundía. Me concentré tanto en odiar a Rin que pensé que mis sentimientos eran odio, cuando en realidad eran todo lo contrario.

Todos esos días pensando en ella, todas esas ganas de verla, ese deseo por ganarle; no era por odio.

Pensaba en ella, culpable de los acontecimientos de sus padres.

Quería verla, porque la extrañaba.

Deseaba ganarle, para sentirme merecedor de su persona.

Sin embargo me dejé meter cizañas crueles sin referencias. Era un niño y él era mi progenitor. Obedecerle y creerle sin condiciones es parte de la vida de un pequeño; ahí radicaba el problema, hacía tiempo que ya no era un niño y seguía actuando como uno en ese aspecto.

Entendía las razones de mi padre, y, a pesar de lo prohibido que pudiera ser una relación con Rin, me dolía más el hecho de pensar que nunca volvería verla.

O, como en ese instante… Que sufría por sentirme rechazado, de una manera sentimental obviamente, porque el cuerpo de mi posible hermana me deseaba como yo a ella. La diferencia era que mi deseo no era sólo físico, era también emocional y sentimental.

—No puedo continuar… —susurré con mis lágrimas retenidas—. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Rin se sorprendió. Me alejé de su cuerpo, quedando arrodillado en el colchón. Ella se veía tan tentadora, con su pelo desordenado, todo su torso desnudo, su mirada deseosa por mi toque y la blanca piel manchada de puntos rojos gracias a mis labios y dientes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la rubia un poco aturdida, su suave voz parecía afectada; aunque no me sentía en la capacidad de descifrarlo.

Mi corazón y mente acababan de explotar, por una vez en la vida mi cabeza decidió escuchar mis sentimientos. Pero a pesar de que mi razón se disponía a entender mi enredada alma, todavía no lograba comprender muchas cosas de mí.

Y lo peor es que necesitaba a Rin para poder interpretarlo hasta el final.

—Len... —Mi posible hermana me llamó sorprendida, destilando una voz suave—, ¿estás llorando?

Incrédulo, toqué mis mejillas con la yema de mis dedos. Pude notar una fuerte humedad.

Sonreí amargamente. Estaba llorando… qué patético era. Tan orgulloso que decía ser, sin embargo… ¿sabían algo? Ya no me importaba mostrar ese lado débil.

—Pues parece que sí… —El dolor en mi voz era fuerte—, creo que no soy tan fuerte como pensé. Te habrás rendido a la hora de nuestro juego esperado, pero, al final, yo perdí mi corazón.

—No… —Rin habló con un fuerte nerviosismo— No entiendo.

—¡A la mierda! ¿Qué rayos no entiendes? ¿Acaso no está claro?

Me levanté de la cama y, con mi mano en mi pecho, buscando tocar, de alguna manera, mi dolido corazón, hablé…

—Te amo.

* * *

**Creo que después de casi (o más de tres meses, no estoy segura) volví con mi FanFic. Quiero pedir disculpas, pensé que por estar de vacaciones podría escribir tranquilamente, pero resulto ser tomo lo contrario.**

**Viaje por dos meses y tuve inalcanzable un computador para escribir. Cuando regrese a mi hogar (que por cierto, extrañaba extraordinariamente) me consigo que no pude pasar ni cuatro días en él, ya que nuevamente viaje por una semana; y como la primera vez no pude estar cerca del Word o algo parecido.**

**Ahora termine el capítulo, mi beta lo corrigió (muchas gracias Neko C) y puedo presentárselo.**

**Comentarios referentes al FanFic… pues ya estamos en el penúltimo capítulo y bueno tenemos un lime bastante subidito de tono, he leído muchas cosas con situaciones para adultos algo explicitas; entre libros, canciones, FanFics, animes y mangas, desde los trece años. Además de que confieso de haber visto pornografía algunas ocasiones. **

**Pero a la fecha de hoy (04-01-2012) nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales, nisiquiera he llegado a "la segunda base". Por eso no sé si lo que escribo referente al arte de "hacer el amor" son narraciones buenas, realistas, fluidas o que lleguen a la altura psicológica y físicamente pasional que deben tener los amantes. Por eso espero los complazca.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomare con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran! **

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて **


	5. Capitulo 05

**PARTE DEL PROYECTO HITOSHIZUKU (Visitar Blog para más información)**

**Importate:**** Mis historias tienen una gran base historica y realista. Investigo mucho a la hora de escribir.**

**_Disclaimer: _Los personaje le pertenencen a Crypton Future Media, y la canción a Hitoshizuku-P**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Porfavor lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

**Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**Short-Fic**_

_**Trampa Casino**_

_**Rin y Len Kagamine**_

_**Posible Incesto (Decisión del Lector)**_

_**Vocaloid**_

_Advertencia: Contenido sexual explicito, no recomendable para menores de dieciocho años. El capitulo puede afectar la sensibilidad de los lectores. Se sugiere discreción. _

**Capítulo 05**

Rin me veía, pero no mostraba ninguna expresión. Por mucho que conociera su rechazo, no podía escucharlo.

No quería escucharlo.

Sin esperar nada, me dirigí a la puerta del baño. Tomaría una ducha, haría un par de llamadas para conseguir ropa y un taxi...

Después, separaría mi vida de la de Rin.

—Eres muy cruel…

Paré en seco ante sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡¿En qué rayos piensas al decirme eso?! Sé que me detestas. Aunque físicamente nos atraemos, me odias. ¿Pero jugar con mis sentimientos de esa manera? ¿Decirme "Te amo" cuando es una obvia y vil mentira? ¿Intentas llenarme de esperanzas para hacerme sufrir?

¿De qué rayos hablaba ella?

—No es una mentira…

—¡Sí lo es! Maldito descarado. Te dije lo que siento por ti y decidiste jugar con eso. Toda la vida estuve enamorada de ti, desde que era una pequeña niña. Adoraba jugar contigo, me gustaba solo estar a tu lado. Y, un día, de un momento a otro me odias. Me ignoraste y maltrataste, te alejaste y rompiste mi corazón.

Repentinamente, y para mi sorpresa, tenía acorralada a Rin nuevamente contra la cama.

—¡¿Tú me amabas?! —pregunté exaltado. Con el corazón desbocado.

—¡Todavía sigo enamorada de ti!

Rin se batuqueó entre mis manos, exigiendo que la soltara. Lo cual cumplí sin ningún problema debido a mi estado catatónico.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme... después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

La joven mujer rió con amargura.

—Me encantaría saberlo también, el problema no recae en el hecho de ser primos, después de todo en Japón los primos pueden casarse. Con respecto a la posibilidad de que seamos hermanos, cuando me enteré me costó asimilarlo y entenderlo. Decidí olvidarme de ti, siendo esa la mejor razón; además de tu odio a mi persona, y en el momento que creí lograrlo pero… en tu cumpleaños…

Se quedó callada, un sonrojo empezó a nacerle en sus mejillas. Su repentina vergüenza me hizo revivir lo de hacía cinco años: un beso hormonal que casi nos lleva a cruzar los límites de la fraternidad.

Como en este instante.

Pero aquí la situación poseía disimilitud… En nuestro conocimiento, en nuestra madurez, en nuestros corazones.

Podía sentir en mi piel escalofríos, que me hacían ver como poco a poco se cerraba la historia de nuestra vida. Y era inevitable, aunque no quisiera o tuviera miedo, sabía que era hora de poner fin a todo, simplemente… diez años era demasiado tiempo.

—Lo que sientes por mí está mal —dije.

Rin arrugó su cara.

—Ya lo sé… —respondió sin mirarme a la cara, parecía fijarse en cualquier punto del suelo; pero sobre todo se veía afligida.

—Lo que sientes por mí) está prohibido.

En está ocasión su expresión era de incertidumbre.

—Ya lo sé… —volvió a responder.

—Lo que sientes por mí no puede ser.

La rubia se dignó a verme, estaba molesta. Gracias a su ceño fruncido, su quijada tensa (que lo más probable era por sus dientes apretados), sus labios unidos en una mueca de disconformidad, sus manos apretadas y en puños tomando las sabanas de la cama; logré captar que estaba extremadamente enfadada.

Y eso era lo que exactamente lo yo quería.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¿Por qué me lo dices? Sobre todo… ¿¡Por qué me lo repites!? Me basta con mi conciencia y con el recuerdo de mis padr... ¡Por Dios, Len!

Sonreía pícaro ante el grito de sorpresa por haberme lanzado a su persona. De un ágil movimiento baje sus sensuales braguitas, dejando al descubierto los rizos dorados de su entrepierna.

—Lo repito para que medites todo —dije. La tenía acorralada contra la cama, completamente desnuda, su mirada me recorría esperando movimientos de mi parte—. Capaz te arrepientes en un futuro, y eso no puedo permitirlo.

Tomé las rodillas de la mujer obligándola a doblarlas, dejando su secreto mejor guardado ante mí. Lo miraba lujurioso, goloso y deseoso.

Rin cubrió su intimidad con sus manos.

—Mal hecho, pequeña, quita las manos.

—Me avergüenza.

Reí. Con mis manos todavía en sus rodillas, acerqué mi rostro a su ombligo.

—Déjame verte, Rin.

El rostro de mi prima estaba sonrojado, con una excitante expresión de vergüenza, y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas retenidas.

—¿Por qué quieres verme?

—Porque te amo, y es normal desear tanto a la persona más querida.

—No te creo —susurró la rubia, volteó su rostro y cerró sus ojos. Me pareció un gesto completamente tierno.

—Entonces haré que me creas, pequeña —respondí con coquetería—. Empezaré pidiéndote disculpas por los malos tragos. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me dolía? Sólo era un niño cegado por la obligación impuesta por un padre.

Saqué la lengua y recorrí con el ombligo ubicado en su sensual torso inferior. Rin movía sus manos debajo de mí, nerviosa, desesperada por seguir ocultando su intimidad.

—Perdón por los desplantes e insultos. Nunca tuve esa opinión negativa de ti, eres simplemente perfecta. Antes lo eras y lo sigues siendo ahora. —hablé contra su blanca piel.

Seguí besando ese pequeño agujero.

—De… tente, Len —gimió, una forma de hablar que no concordaba con sus palabras.

Desesperada por separarse de mí y tomar un respiro, la rubia destapó sus partes para posar sus manos encima de mi cabeza e intentar detenerme. Grave error en realidad, ya que ese era mi objetivo.

Sonreí lujurioso y vencedor antes de bajar mi cabeza y hundir mi lengua en su intimidad.

—¡Por Dios! —gritó la mujer debajo mío.

Alejé un poco mi cara de su cuerpo para poder hablar.

—No te pido que olvides el pasado, es gracias a él que hoy te tengo así entre mis brazos, pero superemos todo.

Volví a colocar la cabeza entre sus piernas y con emoción recorrí todo lo que pude. Probé, toqué, chupé, lamí y besé todo lo que me ofrecía mi prima. Mientras tanto esta gemía. Cuando por fin me vi, de alguna manera, un "poco" saciado, me digne a ver el rostro de la ojos azules.

Un rostro sonrojado, unos labios hinchados y apretadores por el deseo gritar más, un par de pechos blancos subiendo y bajando por los jadeos, unos ojos llorosos a causa del placer, pero sobre todo un par de iris azules idénticas a las mías me dirigían miradas de deseo.

—Y sobre el tema prohibido del incesto latente que podemos poseer… —Desabroche mis pantalones y baje el cierre. Con rapidez y agilidad logré liberar mi erecto miembro desesperado por algo de atención—, tengamos presente que eso no es excusa para no estar juntos.

Sin más postergaciones me hundí en ella, con lentitud para evitar lastimarla. Cuando por fin logré llenarla de mí, me quedé quieto, disfrutando de la manera en cómo me rodeaba.

Apretaba de una manera exquisita, era simplemente el paraíso. La sensación de calor que invadía mi miembro se contrarrestaba con el frió aire que sentía el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Len… —sollozó la mujer invadida.

—Rin, eres deliciosa. Quiero sentirte así cada vez que pueda.

Con miedo de lastimarla empezó a apartarme con suma lentitud, para volver a entrar en ella con extremo cuidado. Rin suspiraba entre cada movimiento.

Mantuve esa demora en cada penetración, concentrándome para no perder el control de mí mismo. Sin embargo en el momento que me digne a ver a Rin, esta poseía una cara de frustración.

—¡¿Que rayos haces siendo tan delicado?! —gimió.

—No quiero lastimarte —respondí estupefacto.

—Len —Parecía un poco avergonzada—, no quiero que tomes una idea equivocada pero no es la primera vez que hago algo como esto. No soy una muñequita de porcelana…

—¡Sin embargo pareces una! —Rin se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, convirtiendo su rostro en un tomate. Pero(,) por mucho que ahora estuviera dentro de la rubia, la inseguridad me invadió por sus palabras.

Y los celos subieron a tope.

Podía entender el hecho de que Rin no fuera virgen, después de todo fuimos criados en un mundo sexualmente sometido pero con unos padres liberadores. Sin embargo, en mi mente la posibilidad que algún otro hombre hubiera estado tocando a mi amada… simplemente me enloquecía.

Tenía que limpiar cualquier recuerdo de otro hombre, pero no era su cuerpo lo que me importaba, era su mente.

Ella debía olvidar a los hombres que pudieron haberla hecho sentir placer, porque ahora sólo yo me encargaría de hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

Con una fuerte embestida me adentre nuevamente en su interior, todo lo que mi anatomía permitía. Con mi mano guié la pierna derecha de Rin para que la posara en mi hombro, después empecé a acelerar las penetraciones.

Los gemidos de la joven se hicieron fuerte y claros, música para mí. Con cuidado para no salir del interior de la rubia, moví mi pierna izquierda para rodear el muslo postrado en el colchón.

Apliqué un jalón a la extremidad que descansaba en mi hombro, obligándola a colocar su delgado cuerpo de lado, estirando su brazo derecho encima de su cabeza, desesperada por estrujar algo con su mano.

Mi respiración era fuerte, mientras apretaba mis dientes aguantando jadeos.

—Rin —hablé—. Rin, mírame.

Mi prima aturdida por el placer que le brindaba, apenas entreabrió sus ojos llorosos. Y cuando nuestras vistas se posaron me empeñe en buscar ese punto místico de la mujer. Di movimientos variados, circulares, penetraciones largas, profundas, lentas y rápidas; también intente con embestidas cortas.

En el preciso momento que un grito de Rin se desató… celebré en mi interior y me concentré en rozar una y otra y otra y otra vez esa zona.

—Len… no… no puedo aguantar… más.

—No te contengas. Córrete, querida, mírame. Recuerda el rostro y el nombre de la persona que te hace sentir así.

Y en un gran jadeo, mezclado con grito algo ensordecedor la mujer llegó al tan deseado orgasmo. Sus paredes internas empezaron a apretarme llevándome casi a la cúspide. Sin embargo, no deseaba mi final en ese momento, por lo cual me salí de ella.

Odié esa sensación de frio que me invadió inevitablemente.

—Rin, de verdad yo te amo. —De un ágil movimiento pero con la delicadeza que mi amada merecía, retomé la posición inicial de todo este ajetreo: el torso de ella contra la cama, dejando su espalda ante mí. Me acerqué a su oído—. Me di cuenta tarde, debo confesarlo. Te he hecho sufrir, cabe destacar. Estoy arrepentido, te lo puedo asegurar. Me duele el tiempo perdido, eso es innegable. Por eso quiero compensártelo. Si realmente me amas, déjame ser parte de tu vida, déjame quedarme en tu cama cada noche para darte todo el placer que te mereces… Déjame estar contigo.

Acaricié sus muslos. ¡De verdad que era una delicia la suavidad de su piel! La obligue a levantar su parte posterior doblando sus rodillas y posándolas en la cama, dejando todo su trasero a mi disposición.

La rubia seguía jadeando. No había terminado de recuperarse de su primer orgasmo, cuando nuevamente me hundía en ella. Solté un quejido de placer por ser nuevamente rodeado. Me incline hacia adelante, rozando todo mi pecho con la espalda de la mujer. Con una mano sostenía la cadera de la rubia, mientras que con la otra me apoyaba en el colchón para evitar caídas.

—¿Me crees? —susurré en su oreja. Ralenticé mis movimientos para tardar mi orgasmo y poder hablar.

—Len… no te detengas…

—¿Me crees, querida? —Ignoré sus lamentos.

—Sí, Len, te creo… te creo….

Sonreí y sin miramientos continúe el vaivén de mis caderas contra la suya con la mayor velocidad que me permitía. Los gemidos de placer de la rubia y los míos propios invadían toda la habitación.

—Len, ya voy…

Pude sentir como sus paredes internas me apretaban. Mi orgasmo se acercaba… pero no podía correrme dentro de ella. No era momento para dejarla embarazada.

—¡Maldición! —grité frustrado. Saqué mi miembro del interior de mi prima y lo acaricie un par de veces para poder llegar a mi tan anhelado orgasmo. Cuando al fin pude llegar al clímax de mi placer solté un jadeó ronco desde lo más profundo de mi garganta y solté mi viscosa esencia en toda su espalda.

Respiramos de manera descoordinada, cada uno a su ritmo desesperando intentando relajar nuestros cuerpos. Rin fue la primera de caer desparramada en el colchón. Me moví un poco y también caí a su lado para no hacerle peso.

—Rin, perdóname… —pedí en un susurro.

La mujer en ese momento mantenía sus ojos cerrados, abrió sus parpados luciendo ese par de iris brillosos.

—¿Por qué pides… disculpas? —dijo con una tierna dificultad por el cansancio.

—Pues… —fue inevitable no sentir vergüenza. Realmente no entendía de donde venía esa timidez después de lo que acababa de ocurrir—.Por haber… terminado en tu… ¡¿Por qué pido perdón?! ¡Debería es ir a buscar algo para limpiarte! No fue algo premeditado; bueno, en verdad sí ¡Pero es que no veía correcto terminar en tu interior!¡¿Y qué rayos hago repitiendo el tema?! Además olvidé colocarme un condón y no conozco tus deseos y por eso no quiero riesgos. Ahora espero estés bien ¿Fui agresivo, verdad? Claro que lo fui ¡¿Es que acaso no puedo hacer nada bien?! ¡¿Y porque nuevamente sigo hablando estupideces en vez de levantarme y buscar algo para limpiarte?! Qué idiota so…

Un par de labios no me dejaron hablar. Callándome con un beso sencillo, la simple unión de sus labios sin rastro de pintalabios (el cual, lo más seguro se encontrara repartido en mi cara y las sabanas) con mis labios. Una pequeña sensación de dolor se coló por mi boca, eché la culpa a la posible hinchazón producto de tantos besos y jadeos.

—Hazme un favor, sólo cállate —susurró entre mis labios al separarse un poco. Con dificultad terminó de alejar su rostro del mío y con unos buenos reflejos se posicionó encima de mi cuerpo desnudo—. Fue buen sexo, tan maravilloso como siempre lo imaginé, y te juro que soy una mujer de expectativas altas. Toma mis palabras como un cumplido… ¿Sabes qué? No fue sexo… sí… lo describiría mejor como una manera primitiva y dura de hacer el amor.

Nuevamente me beso con ahínco, pero esta vez ingresó su lengua entre mis labios y exploró con devoción y lentitud. Con sus manos recorrió mis brazos, levantándolos por encima de mi cabeza, siguió tocando hasta llegar a la punta de mis extremidades y tocar mi muñeca, palma y dedos con delicadeza.

Levantó de golpe su torso, quedando sentada en mi estomago, mostrando una sonrisa picara y un brillo lujurioso. No sabía la razón de esa expresión, pero la luz de la Luna bañaba su piel, haciéndola tentadora. Y la sangre que viajaba hacia mi órgano reproductor refutaba ese hecho.

Iba a estirar mis manos para tocarla… Y ahí me di cuenta de su rostro juguetón. Miré por encima de mi cabeza, encontrándome mis manos amarradas por mi corbata.

—Rin…

—Shhhh… ya te lo dije, guarda silencio.

Comenzó a acariciarme por todo mi pecho, usando desde el pulpejo de sus dedos hasta sus largas y arregladas uñas. Pero sus caricias dejaron de ser suaves para convertirse en pequeños arañazos que raspaban y quemaban mi piel.

—Mi espalda debe estar llena de marcas al igual que mis nalgas. No usaré los dientes, me niego a aplicar tu misma técnica. Pero me parece injusto no estampar en tu piel algo para demostrar que tú eres mío.

¡Ni el mejor afrodisiaco o las sobresalientes pastillas viagra hubieran creado rápidamente una nueva erección como lo hicieron las palabras de Rin! Apenas hacía un par de minutos acababa de llegar a un placentero y satisfactorio orgasmo, y ahora sólo con una frase de mi posible prima ya tenía duro mi miembro. Podría considerarse algo casi difícil de conseguir, sin embargo, al recapacitar, tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que soy un pre-adulto de solo veinte años, con una excelente salud, y en verdad que hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer.

Sólo he estado con una mujer, una relación sexual y vacía, con la cual aprendí movimientos y técnicas. No obstante no logro llenar ese vacío que tenía en mi pecho, no llenaba el vacío de Rin. Recuerdo vagamente la manera en que cortamos… en una de nuestras secciones el nombre de mí ahora mujer salió, en un pequeño murmullo de mi garganta.

Mis pensamientos retomaron la concentración hacia la mujer que seguía encima de mí pecho. Empezó a besar mi cuello dejando humedad por consecuencia de la saliva que desprendía, ¡eran tan deliciosos esos besos húmedos! No retuve mis gemidos, ni lo intenté; quería que ella escuchara lo que producía en mi ser con sólo tocarme, que entendiera que mis sentimientos eran verdaderos.

—Ni te atrevas a moverte —exigió con su voz seductora.

Bufé sonoramente, una manera de protestar el hecho de que su cuerpo se alejara. La mujer me ignoró olímpicamente, se levantó de la cama y recorrió un poco la habitación.

—¿Qué buscas? —pregunte absorto en su linda figura.

—Ya verás…

Entro al baño de la habitación, para salir un minuto después. Mantenía su brazo doblado, escondiendo algo detrás de su cuerpo, quitándolo completamente de mi vista.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ya verás… —respondió a mi pregunta como la primera vez, con un tono de voz juguetón.

Logré sentir su calor rodeando mi cuerpo, quedando como estábamos al principio. La rubia sentada en mi torso. Tuvo la decencia de mostrarme lo que tanto deseaba esconder. El envoltorio cuadrado, de colores brillantes y la circunferencia que resaltaba de su interior delataba con descaro lo que era el objeto.

—Ahora sí podremos disfrutar sin ningún inconveniente de por medio.

Con un par de movimiento de piernas, volteó su cuerpo dándome la espalda. No lograba ver nada, pero no importaba porque lograba sentir todo y me daba una pequeña idea de las acciones de mi querida primita.

Tocaba mi miembro por suavidad, rodeándolo con su palma y dedos. Acaricio con una marcha ascendente y descendente. Rozando la punta con su dedo índice tomando toda la humedad que desprendía mi parte intima.

Después de un par de minutos de esa tortura, escuché el sonido de rasgadura del envoltorio del profiláctico. A continuación, lo deslizó por toda la longitud del falo, lograba sentir la viscosidad del lubricante que traía el preservativo por costumbre.

—Listo —Rin por segunda vez se movió por mi cuerpo para quedar de frente otra vez. Levanto su pelvis, la acomodo y descendió con suma languidez. Me sentí rodeado por su cuerpo, como su intimidad caliente, suave y humedad de daba la bienvenida otra vez.

La mujer respiró profundo, relajando su cuerpo cuando la extensión ya estaba por completo en su interior.

—Tú eres mío, Len, esperé tanto por esto. Traicionando el recuerdo de mis padres, dejando de lado la integridad que poseo, olvidando todo mi orgullo. Pero por fin eres mío y no te dejaré. Ya marcaste tu destino al volvernos uno, haz hecho un pacto irrompible el cual guardo en mi corazón. Si quieres dejarme tendrás que romper mi corazón Len, no sólo de manera figurativa… deberás matarme si quieres alejarte de mi persona.

—No… se… sería capaz de hacer… algo así —Un gemido salió de mis labios cuando Rin movió sus caderas en círculos.

—¿De matarme?

—No… —Moví mis manos buscando con desespero desatarlas para obligar a Rin cabalgarme, pero era imposible. El nudo que las mantenía era preciso, hasta empezaba a sentir un ardor en mis muñecas atadas—. Desde el día que murió tu madre frente a mis ojos descubrí una vena macabra en mi interior. Nunca lo he hecho, pero estoy seguro que sería capaz de efectuar un asesinato con mis propias manos. En cambio, romperte el corazón es algo que nunca me plantearía hacer, no puedo ni imaginarlo. Veo más probable el hecho de matarte que hacerte sufrir por un corazón roto.

Rin me lanzó una mirada dudosa. No entendía el porqué de mis palabras.

—Te lo explicare de otra forma, antes; en más de una ocasión, te maté en mi imaginación.

Ahora, para mi sorpresa, mi posible hermana reía con soltura.

—No sé si sentirme halagada o amenazada. Creo que siento más halago, ya que te confesaré que en mi cabeza asesinarte era un ejercicio diario.

—¿Podemos dejar este tema de lado? no es que me incomode. Mentira, sí me incomoda, pero es porque estoy demasiado excitado y sólo quiero que empieces a saltar encima de mi miembro —dije en un pequeño gemido, realmente necesitaba algo de acción. Mi prima me apretó con sus suaves paredes.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo…

Después de tanto desespero, la diosa que tenía al frente empezó a saltar con lentitud. Me quedé quieto dejándome gobernar, Rin siempre había sido dominante; por eso no me sorprendía su actitud en ese momento. Había aplicado una gran autoridad a la primera vez, y, aunque me encontraba seguro de que lo disfrutó, era el momento de que ella levara la batuta para su autosatisfacción, tanto corporal como emocional.

Los minutos pasaban, estaba tan absorto en el placer y en Rin que mi mente se había perdido entre el tiempo ¿Llevaríamos segundos, minutos o horas? Ni idea.

Poco a poco la velocidad de las embestidas aumentó.

—Libé… rame… —pedí con clara dificultad en el habla.

—No lo he..re —respondió con diversión ante mi desespero.

Disfrutaba, realmente disfrutaba la manera en que Rin se penetraba con mi miembro. Me encerraba en un acalorado y húmedo placer. Ver como sus pechos bañados en blanca luz lunar botaban al compás de las penetraciones me volvía loco. Quería tocar y saborear esas puntas duras.

—Suél…tame… —Volví a pedir cada vez más desesperado.

—Su…plica.

Rin dejó de moverse, causándome desespero. Pero, a diferencia de ella, no me importaba rogar.

—Por favor, Rin. Quiero tocarte, quiero besarte… Te amo, por eso lo deseo tanto.

El sudoroso rostro lleno de placer de la mujer me vio sorprendida y cautivada. Recostó su torso contra el mío, levantó sus brazos y desató el nudo de la corbata. A diferencia de lo que muchos pensarían, no salté para tomarla bruscamente con mis brazos y retomar las embestidas. Sólo moví las muñecas para recuperar movilidad y sensación, después, con mis extremidades recuperadas, toqué sus mejillas con dulzura.

—Enserio que te amo, pequeña.

—Yo también te amo, Len.

Sin cambiar la posición que teníamos, nuevamente comencé a entrar y salir de la joven rubia. Con lentitud y dulzura, no quería dureza; sólo quería algo sencillo para complacer nuestros sentimientos en vez de nuestros cuerpos calenturientos.

Y mi parte egoísta me rogaba para que disfrutara del amor de mi vida, que tocara cada rincón de su cuerpo, que besara sus pensamientos y que abrazara su alma.

Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban en toda su extensión, disfrutando el calor del otro, sudando juntos y lanzando suspiros de placer, pero sobre todo de felicidad.

—¿Prometes no dejarme? —preguntó mi doble femenina con algo de miedo.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —Me divertía tanto su actitud de miedica, era tan infantil y tierna en ella—. Me quedare a tu lado siempre, quieras o no lo quieras.

—¿Y si tu padre no lo acepta?

Besé sus labios. Quedé un rato pegado a ellos, pero sin profanar su boca con mi lengua. Mis dulces embestidas continuaron manteniendo el placer en nuestros cuerpos, aumentando paso a paso ese nudo en mi pelvis.

—Sería capaz de matarlo, dolería mucho pero deseo más estar a tu lado que mantenerme a su margen. Cometió errores al separarnos e intentar que nos mantuviéramos alejados, no soy rencoroso y de verdad que lo perdono. Sin embargo, no perdonaría el hecho de que me alejara de ti cuando por fin te tengo.

—¡Oh, Len! Por favor continua moviéndote, tus palabras me traen tanta felicidad, pero en este momento sólo quiero llegar al extraordinario orgasmo junto contigo, mi querido primo… mi posible aunque amado hermano.

Y al terminar sus palabras, nos hundimos en el maravilloso orgasmo que esperábamos. Ese clímax era diferente al primero, ya que satisfacía nuestros sentimientos mientras el otro complació a nuestros cuerpos.

No me atrevía a moverme, no quería salir del interior de mi prima. No obstante, debía hacerlo para deshacerme del preservativo ya usado.

Resoplé y accedí a levantarme. La rubia se retiró con un suspiro, lo más probable era que le fastidiara separarse al igual que a mí.

Retire el condón mientras me dirigía al baño, hice un nudo en el preservativo y lo vote en la basura. Después, me lavé las manos por cuestión de educación.

Una duda llegó a mi cabeza.

—¡Hey, Rin! —grité un poco desde el cuarto para que las paredes y el ruido del agua al caer no tapara mi voz.

—¿Si? —Fue bueno saber que escucho al primer intento.

—¿Quieres que nos bañemos ahora o primero dormimos un poco?

—¿Los dos juntos?

—Preferiría, pero, si no, ¿te bañas tú o yo? —Sacudí mis manos para escurrir el exceso de agua.

—Me encuentro bastante cansada como para pensar en un baño —Su tono de voz parecía el de una niña algo berrinchuda que no desea obedecer.

—Estamos bastantes sudados —dije mientras terminaba de secar mis manos contra una toalla verde claro—. Además, nos mojamos en la lluvia, podemos terminar agarrando una gripe.

—Soy una adulta bastante saludable, y tú nunca has tenido cara de enfermizo, nos podemos recuperar rápido —exclamó con arrogancia. Salí del baño y caminé nuevamente hacia la cama.

Al encontrarme al lado del colchón, me quedé un momento ahí parado, contemplado mi felicidad hecha realidad. Rin con su hermoso cuerpo desnudo acostado entre arrugadas sabanas blancas que fueron testigo de la pasión y el amor que compartimos con nuestros cuerpos y corazones. Mi vista se puso borrosa por una pequeña lagrima retenida en mi lagrimal, dejé que paseara por mi rostro; sencillamente la alegría rebosaba mi alma.

Ella me miró, me regalo una dulce sonrisa y con sus brazos estirados me invitó a entrar entre las telas desordenadas de la cama.

Era una invitación que nunca rechazaría, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca en esta vida.

Me senté, para después dejar caer mi torso en dirección a la almohada, levanté mis piernas para quedar completamente acostado al lado de mi mujer.

—No será fácil estar juntos, Rin.

—Ya lo sé —contestó mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, acercándose para acurrucarse contra mi pecho.

—Espero no te arrepientas —comentó entre un enorme bostezo que demostraba lo cansada que estaba.

—No lo haré —respondí con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba contra mi pecho, moví la sabana y nos cubrí con ella. Termine de juntarme a su esbelto cuerpo enrollando nuestras piernas con suma naturalidad.

Su respiración ya se ralentizaba mientras que mis ojos empezaban a cansarse. Pero no quería dormirme tan pronto, deseaba ver a Rin para cuidar sus sueños.

—Len, pídemelo… —pidió para mi propia sorpresa, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados y su respiración era acompasada.

—¿Qué quieres que te pida, querida? —pregunté mientras ya mis ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos, uniendo los parpados para incurrir a mis horas de sueño.

—Pídeme… —soltó una respiración detonante de relajación—, que me case contigo.

Con mis ojos ya sin poder ver nada, abracé con fuerza el cuerpo con el cual compartía cama, aproveché para besar su frente.

—¿Rin Kagamine, harías el enorme sacrificio de pasar el resto de tu vida atada a mí a través del matrimonio?

Mi querida mujer rió un poco.

—Es una extraña manera de pedirlo.

—Pienso que fue original.

—Creo lo mismo —Besó mi pecho en un suave rocé

—No has respondido mi pregunta —Me quejé como un niño pequeño.

—Mi respuesta es obvia… Sí, Len, haré la fatídica tarea de estar a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe. Aunque espero una recompensa.

—Espero que una vida de felicidad valga.

—En mi opinión sí vale… —Y terminó sus palabras para caer profundamente dormida.

Todo se resumía de la siguiente manera: Rin es mía ¡Nunca pensé que este día llegaría! Mis manos pacientes tendrán su recompensa, tocarla por el resto de la eternidad y de verdad que no la soltaría por nada del mundo.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo mi padre acepte este matrimonio, sin embargo, podía esperar pacientemente por su aprobación o su muerte. Todavía quedaban muchos aspectos por determinar, pero no sostengo el miedo; por mí y mi prometida (Amaba imaginar esa palabra).

A continuación, yo me dispuse a seguirla al mundo de los sueños, aunque en verdad no sé cómo llamarlo, ya que mis sueños se encuentran en la realidad.

Fue difícil tomar su mano entre nuestros cuerpos abrazados, pero cuando lo logré entrecruce cada uno de nuestros dedos; los cuales quedaron perfectamente como piezas de reloj. Con cuidado de no despertarla besé el dedo anular, marcando en mi mente no olvidar mañana comprar un anillo de compromiso.

Y con el fin de la tragedia de la familia Kagamine, comenzaba la era de felicidad, de paz.

La tormenta había acabado, y me refiero a la de mi corazón y alma. Porque, sinceramente, dentro de poco se acercaría otra tormenta… la de mi padre en contra de esta relación.

Sin embargo, por muy difícil que se presenten las cosas, todo irá bien si estoy junto a mi querida prima. No negaré el hecho de que tengo miedo, pero sólo es uno: perder a mi posible hermana.

Suspiré antes de quedarme dormido. No debía preocuparme, pensaría en el futuro, recordaría el pasado con nostalgia y alegría pero viviría el presente con todo mi cuerpo.

De esa manera pude entrar en el mundo de los sueños con sólo tres palabras gobernando mi mente:

"Te amo, Rin"

* * *

**¿Qué puedo decir? Ademas de pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en la publicación de los dos últimos capítulos de este FanFic. No quiero parecer grosera pero realmente no veo la necesidad de decir las razones, aunque si puedo decir y repetir nuevamente lo apenada que estoy por tardar en publicar.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me acompañaron a través de la historia. A todos aquellos que con su comentario me hicieron pensar que valía la pena poner mi tiempo en esta historia y que ademas me hacen madurar con sus criticas para así cumplir mi sueño de ser escritora reconocida.**

**Gracias a Hitoshizuku, ella no vera esto pero le agradezco de todo corazón crear esas hermosas canciones que me inspiran a escribir.**

**Pero sobre todo gracias a Neko C por corregir cada capitulo, fue un placer trabajar con ella en cada publicación y espero poder seguir desempeñando grandes historias a su lado.**

**Y a todos los lectores los espero en mi siguiente Fic.**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomare con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podrán entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahí**** podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mías en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que por favor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!**

**Mamiya Love**

**愛をこめて**


End file.
